Sailor Moon Univ
by PrincessHarmony22
Summary: It's been 2 months after Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts have defeated Galaxia. Suddenly, Darien and Serena begin to have wierd dreams and Rei has been feeling strange vibes. What could this mean?
1. The Mysterious Silhouette

**Prologue**

_(Darien is sleeping and having a strange dream and sees the shadow of a beautiful mysterious woman.)_

**Mysterious woman:**_ "Darien. Darien. Please save our kingdom."_

_(Darien wakes up sweating)_

_(Serena is having the same dream)_

**Mysterious woman:**_ "Serena. Serena. Please help protect me and my son."_

_(Serena wakes up and looks out the window)_

**Luna: **"Serena are you all right?"

**Serena: **"Yea. I just had a weird dream that's all"

**Luna: **"Well, you better get some sleep. You have a test tomorrow."

**Serena: **"Right. _What a strange dream_"

_(Serena lays back down and closes her eyes)_

**Scene 1**

_(The next day Serena, Lita, Rei, Ami, Rita, Luna, Artemis and Darien all gather and meet at the temple.)_

**Rei: **"I've been feeling these strong vibes, but I can't figure out if they're good or bad."

**Lita: **"Do you think it means something is approaching?"

**Rei: **"I sure hope not. "

**Luna: **"Well, we've got to be careful. They can be some evil forces trying to take over Earth again."

_(Serena complains and whines)_

**Serena: **"WHAT! MORE EVIL FORCES!! I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH THEM!! I thought for sure I can finally be a normal teenager."

**Darien: **"Come on Serena. You know it's our duty to protect the earth and save our future together."

**Serena: **"Oh yea. Our future together!"

_(Serena looks at Darien with starry eyes.)_

**Rei:** "Serena! You need to stop starring out into space. We might have a crisis here!"

**Serena:** "I'm sorry Rei but…I just get so dreamy…"

**Rei: **"Oh, Serena!"

_(Rei rolls her eyes at her)_

**Scene 2**

_(Serena is sleeping with Luna in her bed. A strange noise is heard from Luna that makes her perk her ears up and look out the window.)_

**Luna:**_ "What was that strange sound?"_

_(Suddenly a beam of light is seen)_

**Luna: **_"What was that? I better go check it out."_

_(Luna jumps out the window and runs toward the light.)_

**Scene 3**

_(Luna arrives exactly where the beam of light was seen but there's nothing there)_

**Luna: **"How strange. I could have sworn that the light was coming from here."

_(Luna walks around and keeps looking but finds nothing. Finally she decides to leave)_

**Scene 4**

_(A little pearl is on the floor but then rolls over to a store. A man picks it up and takes it with him.)_

**Scene 5**

_(The man who took the pearl arrives to his house and sets the pearl on his desk. He goes to bed and begins to sleep. While he is sleeping the pearl hatches and a dark fog flies out. It goes and looks around. When the fog spots the sleeping man, it goes into him and the man wakes up with gleaming red eyes.)_

**Scene 6**

_(Serena is running late to school as usual.)_

_**Serena:**_ "OH NO! I'M LATE AGAIN!! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP!!"

_(Serena runs down the stairs and out the door.)_

**Serena:** "Bye Mom! Thanks for the lunch!"

**Scene 7**

_(Serena is in school and her teacher is introducing a new transfer student.)_

**Teacher: **"OK class this is our new transfer student. Her name is Melody."

_(Melody smiles to the class. She has beautiful long brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. She's about 5'3". The guys all look at Melody with starry eyes.)_

**The class: **"Hi Melody."

**Melody: **"Hello."

**Teacher: **"Ok Melody you can go have a seat next Serena. Serena can you please show her to her seat?"

**Serena: **"Ok. Hi Melody. Here youcan sit here next to me."

**Melody: **"Oh thank you."

_(Serena looks at her and thinks to herself.)_

**Serena:** "_Wow. She's really pretty. Her hair is beautiful and her eyes look so lonely but exciting."_

**Scene 8**

_(It's after school and Melody is walking home by herself. Serena catches up to her and begins to call to her.)_

**Serena: **"HEY MELODY! WAIT!"

_(Melody turns and smiles)_

**Melody: **"Oh hey Serena."

_(Serena is exhausted from all that running and tries to catch her breath.)_

**Serena: **"H-h-hey. Where are you headed?"

**Melody:** "Well I'm going to go see if I can grab a bite to eat. Would you like to come?"

**Serena: **"Oh yes! I'm starving! Here I know an excellent place where they sell the best cake! C'mon let's go!"

_(Serena begins to run and Melody tries to catch up.)_

**Serena: **"hahahahaha!!"

**Melody: **"Serena! Haha! Wait for me!"

_(As Melody begins to run behind Serena, she bumps into a "stranger" which is Darien and her bag of papers fall to the ground. Without looking at Darien, she kneels down to pick them up.)_

**Melody:** "Oh I'm so sorry. I should have looked at where I was going. I'm so sorry."

**Darien: **"It's ok. I wasn't paying attention either."

_(Melody gathered all of her papers and stood up. She looked at Darien and stopped. She stared at him with starry eyes and began to blush.)_

**Melody: **"I-I-I'm so sorry."

_(Darien stares at her too.)_

**Darien: **"Oh it's ok don't worry about it."

_(Serena turns back and looks to see what happens. When she sees Darien she excitedly runs to him and hugs him)_

**Serena: **"Darien!!"

_(Darien and Melody stop looking at each other and turn to see Serena smiling and Melody whispers to herself)_

**Melody: **"Darien?"

**Darien: **"Oh hey Serena. How are you?"

**Serena: **"I've been good. Oh I'm sorry. Darien this is my friend Melody. Melody this is my boyfriend Darien."

_(Melody stares at him with starry eyes)_

**Darien: **"Hi, nice to meet you Melody."

_(Darien stretches out his hand for a handshake and Melody looks at it and blushes)_

**Melody: **"Nice to meet you…Darien."

_(Melody reaches out to shake his hand. When they shake Darien feels a warm feeling inside and blushes.)_

**Serena: **"She's a new transfer student at my school."

_(Darien and Melody are starring into each other's eyes and blushing then stop when Serena talks)_

**Darien: **"Oh I see."

**Serena: **"We're about to go get some cake. You want to come with us Darien?"

**Darien: **"Yes. I'd love to."

_(Melody hesitates)_

**Melody: **"Oh uh…actually I'm not hungry anymore. Thank you though. I'll see you tomorrow in school Serena ok. Bye."

_(Melody takes off)_

**Serena: **"Oh but Melody…ok bye."

_(Serena and Darien watch her leave and Darien thinks to himself)_

**Darien: **_"Wow! She's very beautiful. And what was this strange feeling I felt when I touched her. I felt warm and happy."_

_(Serena interrupted his train of thought.)_

**Serena: **"C'mon Darien, let's go get some cake. I'm starved."

**Darien: **"Actually, Serena, I think I lost my appetite too. Maybe tomorrow. See ya."

_(Darien begins to walk away and Serena stares at him confused)_

**Serena: **"But Darien. Oooohhhh fine then! I don't get it. How could people not want some cake?

_(Serena begins to mumble to herself and walks away)_

**Scene 9**

_(Melody is walking by herself and thinking about Darien)_

**Melody:**_"Darien…he's so…perfect. Could he be the one? No! Who I'm I kidding? He's Serena's boyfriend. He sure is handsome though."_

_(Darien is walking by himself a couple blocks away from Melody and begins to think about Melody.)_

**Darien:**_ "Melody…she's beautiful! Her eyes…they looks so lonely but full of excitement at the same time. _Huh?"

_(Darien spots Melody about 200 ft away from him, walking by herself.)_

**Darien:**_"There she is again…wow! Her hair is so…beautiful. It shines with the sun."_ hmm…hey Melody!

_(Melody stops and turns around. She is surprised when sees Darien.)_

**Melody: **"Oh. Hello Darien."

_(Darien catches up to her and blushes.)_

**Darien:** "Hey. Where are you headed?"

_(Melody blushes)_

**Melody: **"Well…uhm…I'm going home."

**Darien: **"Oh, well I was just about to get something to eat. Would you like to come?"

_(Darien then thinks to himself)_

**Darien: **"_what have I done? Did I just ask Melody out to lunch? Serena is going to freak. But she's beautiful. Maybe she'll say yes."_

_(Melody blushes and looks down at the ground)_

**Melody: **"Uhm…sure…"

_(Melody looks at him with starry eyes.)_

**Melody:** "I will love to."

_(Darien smiles at her)_

**Darien:** "Great! Let's go."

_(As they start walking off, once again has that strange feeling and thinks to himself)_

**Darien: **_"Oh…there's that strange feeling again. What could it mean? Why is it that I feel so happy and warm?"_

_(Melody interrupts again)_

**Melody:** "Darien…are you alright?"

**Darien:** "Oh…yeah…I'm fine."

**Melody: **"hmm…_I have a strange feeling about him. Could this mean something? Can he be the one? No haha there I go again. But he sure is kind, gentle, and thoughtful."_

_(Melody catches herself blushing and smiles to herself)_

**Scene 10**

_(Melody and Darien arrive at Moon Cake café and they begin talking)_

**Darien:** "So Melody, how do you like Tokyo so far?

**Melody: **"It really is beautiful."

**Darien: **"It sure is. Where are you originally from?

_(Melody hesitates)_

**Melody:** "Well, uhm…I'm not really sure to be honest."

_(Darien looks at her with a confused look)_

**Darien: **"What do you mean? Where are your parents from?"

_(Melody looks out the window and looks up at the sky with a sad expression)_

**Melody:** "My mom was a wonderful woman. She cared about everyone, especially me. She sacrificed herself for my happiness."

_(Darien looks at her with a sorrow expression)_

**Darien: **"Oh Melody, I'm so sorry."

_(Melody turns to look at him and smiles)_

**Melody: **"It's ok."

_(Darien looks at her smile and blushes)_

**Scene 11**

_(Serena is walking stuffing herself with crepes when her communicator rings)_

**Serena: **"Serena here"

_(Luna was on the communicator)_

**Luna:** "_Serena where have you been? The scouts are waiting for you. Did you forget our meeting again?"_

**Serena: **" Oh I'm sorry Luna. I just stopped by to buy a snack."

**Luna: **"_Serena there's no time for that. Rei has been having strange visions and dreams."_

**Serena: **"Hey. Strange dreams? Now that you mention it, I have been having weird dreams lately too."  
**Luna: **_"Yes I know. That is why you need to hurry up so we can discuss it. It could be a sign of danger."_

**Serena: **"All right Luna. I'm on my way."

**Scene 12**

_(Meanwhile, the man with the pearl was in his house lighting the fireplace and reciting an evil prayer)_

**Man: **_"Master of chaos, Father of darkness. Reveal yourself to this servant who is ready to serve you."_

_(Just then the fire grew bigger and became blue. It began to speak to the man)_

**Fire: **_"My son, you have made it very far. You must unleash me by destroying this planet little by little.)_

**Man: **"Yes father, but how can I do that?"

**Fire: **_"You must first destroy the humans. Sculpt your evil warriors so they can attack these humans. Once they are all destroyed, they're life will be given to me and I will be released to cover this planet in chaos and darkness."_

**Man: **"Yes father, I will do as you wish"

_(The fire disappeared and the man began to sculpt his first evil warrior.)_

**Scene 13**

_(Just then Rei was having a vision. She saw the blue fire and sensed evil)_

**Rei:** "Just as I thought."

**Lita: **"What did you see Rei?"

**Rei: **"Evil is coming. This time it's stronger."

**Ami: **"Evil? You mean another battle is approaching us? Is our planet in danger?"

**Rei: **"I'm afraid so."

_(Serena begins to whine)_

**Serena: **"WAHHH! I THOUGHT WE FINISHED ALL THE EVIL. NOW ME AND DARIEN WON'T BE ABLE TOMARRY!!"

**Luna:** "Oh Serena. This is not the time to be thinking of that. We need to be prepared."

**Mina: **"Speaking of Darien, where is he? He should have come."

**Serena: **"Oh he went home. I'll call him later and tell him all about the meeting."

**Luna: **"All right sailors. We must be careful and alert."

**Everyone: **"Right."

**Scene 14**

_(Melody and Darien were standing outside of the café)_

**Melody: **"Well Darien. Thank you for eating lunch with me but I need to go finish unpacking and start on my homework."

**Darien: **"Oh. How about I give you a ride home."

**Melody: **"Oh no thank you. My apartment isn't too far. I can walk."

**Darien: **"What apartment do you live in?"

**Melody:** "Tokyo apartments"

_(Darien smiles)_

**Darien: **"Really? What a small world. I live on the 15th floor of those apartments."

**Melody: **" Oh wow. It is a small world."

**Darien: **"So you want a ride?"

_(Melody blushes)_

**Melody:** "All right."

_(Darien smiles and grabs his extra helmet and hands it over to Melody.)_

**Darien: **"All right then. Hop on."

_(Melody gets onto Darien's motorcycle)_

**Darien: **"OK. Hold on tight."

**Melody: **"All right."

_(Just when Melody holds onto him Darien gets a strange feeling again and begins to think to himself.)_

**Darien: **_"Huh? What is this strange feeling again. I feel warm, happy and safe."_

_(Darien began to smile and blush)_

**Melody: **"I'm ready."

**Darien: **"All right. Let's go."

_(Melody and Darien race off)_

**Scene 15**

_(Serena is in her room thinking about what Rei said)_

**Serena: **"Luna. If Rei is right about strong evil forces reappearing, do you think the Sailor Scouts and I will be able to fight it?"

**Luna: **"Of course Serena. All you've got to do is believe in yourself."

**Serena **"I do believe in myself Luna. It's just that I have a feeling this will be a tough one. I feel as if there's more to the evil than we think there is. And I have been having these strange dreams where a voice of a woman keeps telling me to protect her and her son."

**Luna:** "A woman? Well are you sure?"

**Serena: **"Yes. It's very strange. Do you think they're the enemies and want to set me up on a trap?"

**Luna: **"It could be. We must be very careful."

**Serena: **"I must call Darien. He might be able to help."

**Luna: **"Good thinking."

_(Serena picks up her phone and dials Darien but there is no answer.)_

**Serena:** "He's not picking up. He must be busy. I'll try going to his house."

**Luna: **"I'll go with you."

**Serena: **"All right."

_(Serena and Luna leave the house)_

**Scene 16**

_(Melody and Darien arrive outside Melody's apartment)_

**Melody: **"Thank you Darien for the ride."

**Darien: **"No problem."

_(Darien and Melody look at each other and smile)_

**Melody: **"Well thank you. Bye."

_(Melody walks inside her apartment)_

_(Melody closes the door and Darien heads to his apartment)_

_(Darien enters his apartment and lays down on the couch. He begins to think about Melody)_

**Darien: **_"Melody. She sure is beautiful. But what is this strange feeling I get when I'm around her? When look at her I feel this happiness, and when I touch her I feel this warmth. I feel love. But not the love I feel when I'm with Serena. It's much gentle. Stronger. It's something I never felt before. Could it be that I'm falling in love with Melody? No, what am I saying. Serena and I are destined to be and I love her…but I love Melody too."_

_(Darien says to himself aloud)_

**Darien: **"Darien! Quit talking nonsense. You barely know the girl. But I'd like to get to know her better."

_(Just then, Darien had an instinct. He felt danger)_

**Darien: **"Oh no! Serena!"

**Scene 17**

_(It has darkened and Serena and Luna are walking to Darien's house)_

**Serena: **"It has darkened already. I hope mom and dad won't get worried"

**Luna: **"We'll have to hurry if you don't want them to worry."

_(Just then a red bull-like monster appeared)_

_(Serena and Luna stopped and Serena screamed)_

**Serena: **"AHHH! WHAT IS THAT THING?)

**Luna: **"Serena you better transform quick! I'll call the others!"

**Serena: **"All right. But Hurry!"

**Luna:** "All right!"

_(Luna runs to go find the Sailor Scouts)_

_(Serena faces the monster)_

**Serena: **"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

_(Serena transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon)_

**Sailor Moon: **"HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT THE PEACE ON THIS PLANET! I'M ETERNAL SAILOR MOON! CHAMPION OF LOVE AND JUSTICE! I WILL RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL! AND THAT MEANS YOU!"

_(Just then a voice came from the sky and the old man appeared)_

**Man:** _"Eternal Sailor Moon? How very nice to meet you."_

**Sailor Moon: **"Who are you? Why do you disrupt the peace on this planet?"

**Man: **_"I am here to do my father's will of destroying this planet."_

**Sailor Moon: **"Why would you do such a thing? There is nothing wrong with this planet. Leave us alone."

**Man: **_"NEVER! BY DESTROYING THIS PLANET, MY FATHER CAN BE UNLEASHED AND DARKENESS AND CHAOS WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE!"_

**Sailor Moon: **"I will never let you do that!"

**Man**: _"Very well then! You will suffer the consequences. Evil Warrior, finish her. Goodbye Eternal Moon!"_

_(the man disappears)_

_(Serena draws out her silver moon scepter)_

**Sailor Moon:**_ "SILVER MOON!...CRYSTAL POWER KISS!!"_

_(Sailor Moon uses her scepter to fight the evil warrior but nothing happens)_

**Sailor Moon: **"What? Nothing's happening! Oh no!"

_(the evil warrior attacks Sailor Moon but she moves out of the way.)_

_(the evil warrior was about to attack again but Tuxedo Mask appears and throws a rose and stops the evil warrior)_

**Sailor Moon: **"Tuxedo Mask!"

_(the Sailor Scouts appear)_

**Scouts: **"Sailor Moon! Are you all right?"

**Sailor Moon:** "Yes. But my Silver Scepter isn't working! It's too strong!"

**Sailor Mars: **"Let me try."

_(Sailor Mars steps forward)_

**Sailor Mars: **"MARS…FLAME…SHOOTER!"

_(Sailor Mars throws her flaming arrow but the evil warrior just grasps it and throws it back)_

**Sailor Mars: **"Oh no!"

_(The flaming sniper hits sailor mars)_

**Sailor Moon: **"SAILOR MARS!"

**Sailor Jupiter: **"My turn!"

_(Sailor Jupiter steps forward and prepares to attack.)_

**Sailor Moon: **"JUPITER…OAK EVOLUTION!"

_(Sailor Jupiter throws out thundering oak leaves but the evil warrior blocks them and sends them back hitting Jupiter)_

**Sailor Jupiter: **"AHHHHH!"

_(Sailor Jupiter falls to the ground)_

**Sailor Moon: **"NO! SAILOR JUPITER!"

_(Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury step out to battle)_

**Sailor Venus: **"I'll go next"

**Sailor Mercury: **"I'm with you Venus!"

**Sailor Venus: **"VENUS…"

**Sailor Mercury: **" MERCURY…"

**Sailor Venus: **"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

**Sailor Mercury: **"AQUA RHAPSODY!"

_(Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury throw their power attacks but the evil warrior just dodges it)_

**Sailor Venus: **"Oh no!"

**Sailor Mercury: **"It just dodged it"

_(the evil warrior went after Sailor Moon)_

**Scouts & Tuxedo Mask: **"SAILOR MOON! LOOK OUT!"

_(just then a whip of music notes grabbed the monster, tightened it and destroyed the evil warrior)_

_(the evil warrior became a sculpture and broke)_

_(Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Scouts all turned to see who saved them; all they saw was a silhouette of a girl in a sailor suit with long hair blowing in the wind)_

**Sailor Moon: **"Thank You for saving us."

_(The girl turned around and began to walk away)_

**Girl: **"No problem."

_(Sailor Moon yelled and ran towards her)_

**Sailor Moon: **"Wait! Don't go! Who are you?"

_(The girl jumped up towards the sky and disappeared)_

_(Sailor Moon gazed up at the sky)_

**Sailor Venus: **"Who was that?"

**Sailor Moon: **"I don't know."

**Tuxedo Mask: **"Could she be an enemy?"

**Sailor Moon: **"She couldn't be. She saved us."

_(Sailor Moon closed her eyes while gazing at the sky and said to herself)_

**Sailor Moon: **_"Thank You."_

_(The silhouette of the girl appears in Sailor Moon's mind)_

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. The New Sailor Scout

**Scene 1**

_(Serena is at school. She isn't able to concentrate because she is thinking of the new enemy and the mysterious silhouette.)_

_(Flashback)_

_**Man: **__"I am here to do my father's will of destroying this planet."_

_**Man: **__"NEVER! BY DESTROYING THIS PLANET, MY FATHER CAN BE UNLEASHED AND DARKENESS AND CHAOS WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE!"_

_(Serena then thinks about the mysterious silhouette)_

_(end of flashback)_

_(Serena begins to think to herself)_

**Serena: **_"Who could she be? Could she be an enemy? No, that couldn't be possible. She saved us from the monster. Could she be another Sailor Scout?"_

_(suddenly Serena's teacher interrupts her train of though)_

**Teacher: **"Serena! Why don't you tell us about the story you had to read for homework."

_(Serena hesitates and turns red)_

**Serena: **"I-I-I…uh….heehee."

**Teacher: **"Serena! Pay attention! Especially if you didn't read."

_(Serena lowers down her head in embarrassment)_

**Serena: **"Yes Ma'am."

_(the teacher then realizes the empty seat next to Serena and looks surprised)_

**Teacher: **"Oh. Melody isn't here today. I didn't notice. I should mark her down as absent."

_(Serena looks over at the empty seat next to her with a confused look on her face.)_

**Serena: **"Oh yeah. I have forgotten about her."

**Scene 2**

_(Meanwhile Melody wakes up. She was asleep on her couch)_

**Melody: **"Oh wow. Morning already. Oh no! I OVER SLEPT!"

_(Melody looks at the time)_

**Melody: **_"11:46 AM?? School is almost over. It's no use going now. Oh well. I'll just say I wasn't feeling well."_

**Scene 3**

_(Serena is out of school and is walking home when she spots Darien; she is happy runs up to him to hug hum.)_

**Serena:** "Darien!"

_(Darien looks at her and smiles)_

**Darien: **" Hey Serena. How are you today?"

**Serena: **"I'm ok. Hey I have been thinking."

**Darien: **"About what?"

**Serena: **"About last night."

**Darien: **"Oh yes. What was that thing?"

_(Serena looks at the ground with a worried expression.)_

**Serena**: "I don't know. Darien, what if we aren't able to beat it this time? What if the world really does get covered by chaos and darkness?"

_(Darien looks at her with a confused look)_

**Darien: **" Whoah! Serena calm down. What are you talking about?"

_(Serena then remembers)_

**Serena: **"_Oh right. Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts weren't there when the Man appeared in the sky"_

_(Darien keeps staring at her waiting for an answer)_

**Darien: **"Serena. Are you ok?"

**Serena: **"Oh…yes. I'm sorry Darien. I'm just worried…who do you think that girl that saved us was?"

_(Darien recalls the girl's silhouette)_

**Darien: **"I'm not sure. But she sure is strong. She was able to destroy the monster."

**Serena:** "Do you think she is another Sailor Scout?"

**Darien: **"Another Sailor Scout? But who? We've met all of the Sailor Scouts already. Unless it's Sailor Galaxia."

_(Serena recalls Sailor Galaxia and tries to compare her with the mysterious silhouette they saw the night before)_

**Serena: **"No. It's not Galaxia."

_(Darien realizes that Serena is worried and concerned and tries to change the subject)_

**Darien: **"Don't worry Serena. Everything will be ok."

_(Serena looks at him and smiles)_

**Darien: **"So, how was school today? Uhm…how is your friend Melody doing?"

_(Darien blushed ask he asked for Melody; Serena didn't notice)_

**Serena: **"I don't know. She wasn't in school today."

**Darien: **"She wasn't? Why not?"

**Serena: **"I'm not sure actually."

_(Darien thinks to himself.)_

**Darien:** _"Could she have left?"_

**Darien: "**Are you going to visit her?"

_(Serena with a thinking expression on her face.)_

**Serena: **"That would be a good idea, but I don't know where she lives."

_(Darien thinks to himrself)_

**Darien: **_"This is my opportunity. I can go visit her. Serena doesn't know she lives in the same apartments as I do."_

**Darien: **"Well Serena, I have to go. I just remembered I have a lot of work to do."

_(Serena hugs him)_

**Serena: **"But Darien. Do you have to?"

_(Darien hugs her back, smiles and blushes; he then begins to thinks to himself)_

**Darien: **_"This feeling is much different from the one Melody gives me. It still makes me happy, but my heart doesn't feel…safe…but it's still a good feeling."_

_(Darien pulls her off, grabs her chin, closes her eyes, pulls her chin towards his face and kisses her; Serena closes her eyes and kisses him back)_

_(they both pull apart)_

**Serena: **"Ok Darien. I'll see you later at Rei's shrine for the meeting?"

**Darien: **"I'll be there."

_(He turns around and walks away)_

**Scene 4**

_(Meanwhile, the man is in his room talking to his blue fireplace)_

**Fire: **"My son you have failed me. You brought no energy to me!"

**Man: **"I'm sorry father. But a group of girls known as the Sailor Scouts and a man in a Tuxedo named Tuxedo Mask got in my way."

**Father: **"You should have took them out of your way!"

**Man: **"But Father, they seem to have some type of powers that can destroy evil."

_(the fire begins to grow bigger and it begins to yell)_

**Fire: **"Then you shall destroy them!!"

**Man:** "But father…"

**Fire: **"Do as I say! Make another evil warrior! make them stronger! Destroy them!"

_(the man lowers his head)_

**Man: **"Yes father."

**Scene 5**

_(The man goes to his desk and begins making another evil warrior and begins thinking to himself)_

**Man: **_"I must destroy Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. But first I need energy to get rid of this body and get my own."_

_(he finishes his warrior and looks at his eyes. the warrior's eyes suddenly open and he begins to grow bigger and form into a warrior with a lion-like face)_

_(the man demands him)_

**Man: **"YOU WILL DO EXACTLY AS I SAY"

_(the man has an evil grin on his face)_

**Scene 6**

_(meanwhile, Darien arrives at Melody's apartment and knocks)_

_(Melody opens the door and is surprised)_

**Melody: **"Darien. Hi."

**Darien: **"Hey Melody. I heard you weren't in school today. Are you feeling alright?"

**Melody: **"Yes. I just woke up with a huge headache. Would you like to come in?"

_(Darien nods and walks inside)_

**Melody: **"Would you like anything to drink?"

**Darien: **"No thank you…so this is where you live? you haven't unpacked yet?"

_(Melody hesitates)_

**Melody: **"Uhm…no I was really tired yesterday and I wanted to catch up on school."

**Darien: **"Oh right. Would you like me to help you unpack?"

_(Melody lightens up.)_

**Melody: **"Oh would you?"

_(Darien blushes)_

**Darien: **"Yea. What do you want me to help you with?"

_(Melody smiles)_

**Melody: **"Ok. Can you help me unpack those boxes. They're just pictures and paintings that I want to hang on the walls."

**Darien: **"Sure. No problem."

_(Darien begins to unpack the pictures and paintings; he is surprised when he sees that they're all of stars, planets, and most of them are pictures of the earth and moon.)_

**Darien: **"These, are all beautiful. Why are they all planets, stars and the earth though?"

_(Melody smiles and walks over to look at the pictures)_

_(She takes the one that is a picture of the moon and earth)_

**Melody: **"Do you know that the planet earth is the most beautiful planet in the universe. It's you unique and special."

_(Daren looks at her with starry eyes)_

**Melody: **"Do you know why?...Because it has the most beautiful gift. It is surrounded by life. That's why it's so beautiful."

**Darien: **"You speak so beautifully about our planet…"

_(Melody blushes and smiles and turns to him)_

**Melody: **"I love this planet very much. I love our universe actually. But this planet and the moon are the most beautiful things…Well, let's keep working."

_(Melody turns and begins to unpack)_

**Darien: **"Yes, of course"

_(Darien smiles and helps her unpack)_

**Scene 7**

_(Meanwhile Serena and her friends are all at Rei's shrine.)_

**Rei: **"Serena, are you sure you reminded Darien to come?"

_(Serena with a worried look on her face)_

**Serena:** "Yes. He said he'd be here."

_(Darien appears running)_

**Darien: **"I'm sorry you guys. I was doing some work and didn't notice the time. Should we begin?"

**Serena: **"Oh Darien, I was so worried."

**Darien: **"I'm sorry Serena."

**Lita: **"You can apologize later. We need to talk about our new enemy."

**Ami: **"Yes. I have been doing some research and I found nothing. I can't even locate their hideout. It's very strange."

**Mina: **"Maybe Rei should read the fire."

**Luna: **"Good thinking."

**Rei: **"All right. Let's do this."

_(Rei and the other sit in front of the fire. Rei closes her eyes. She starts to have visions of an evil warrior and blue fire. She then sees a monster attacking people. She opens her eyes and turns to the others.)_

**Luna: **"What is it Rei?"

**Mina: **"What did you see?"

**Rei: **"Another monster. A warrior and blue fire."

**Serena: **"Blue fire?"

**Rei: **" A monster is going to attack the city. We need to be prepared. But…I don't know what the blue fire is."

**Serena: **"Our new enemy is too strong you guys! I don't think we can beat it."

**Luna: **"Serena! Have a little bit of faith."

_(Serena has tears in her eyes and begins to yell)_

**Serena: **"NO LUNA! THE ENEMY'S TOO STRONG! WE COULDN'T BEAT IT! IT KEPT BLOCKING OUR ATTACKS! WE CAN'T BEAT IT! NOT THIS TIME!"

_(Serena runs with tears in her eyes and Darien runs after her. She begins to cry)_

**Darien: **"Serena…"

**Serena: **"Oh Darien. I don't know what to do. Our enemy's too strong…I'm too weak…"

**Darien: **"Serena…you are not weak. You're the strongest girl I've ever met."

_(Serena looks at him and wipes her eyes)  
_**Darien: **"You are strong Serena…and if we all work together, we'll be stronger."

_(Serena hugs him)_

**Serena: **"I thought this was all over…I though I could finally be normal…I thought the battle was over…I don 't want to fight again…I want peace…"

**Darien: **"Don't worry Serena…we are all here for you…I love you."

_(Serena looks up at him and smiles)_

**Serena: **"Thank you Darien."

_(The scouts are all watching them)_

**Lita: **"So how about it Serena. Let's go kick some butt."

_(Serena smiles and nods)_

_(They all transform into the Sailor Scouts)_

**Lita: **"JUPITER CRYSTAL PIWER!"

**Mina: **"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

**Rei: **"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

**Ami: **"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

**Serena: **"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

_(Darien transforms into Tuxedo Mask)_

_(Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts finish transforming)_

**Sailor Scouts: **"LET'S DO THIS!"

**Scene 8**

_(Melody is looking out her window at the moon and thinking to herself)_

**Melody: **_"Oh my dear mother. How I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me. Looking at the moon and stars from here…it's so wonderful and beautiful. _

_(a tear rolls down her cheek)_

**Melody: **_"Don't worry mother. I will bring peace back to your kingdom…I will find my dear prince and rescue the beauty you created. I promise.)_

_(she closes her eyes)_

**Scene 9**

_(the Sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask are all running through the city trying to find anything unusual)_

**Sailor Jupiter: **"I don't see anything unusual."

_(Suddenly they hear screaming from the park)_

**Sailor Mercury: **"Oh no! Another monster!"

**Scene 10**

_(Melody opens her eyes and has a surprised expression)_

**Scene 11**

_(The Sailor Scouts are fighting the evil warrior)_

**Sailor Venus: **"VENUS…

**Sailor Mercury: **"Wait. If we all team up together and use our powers at the same time, we might be able to defeat it."

**Sailor Jupiter: **"Good idea."

**Sailor Moon: **"Let's do this Sailor Scouts!"

_(They all stand in a straight line and face the evil warrior)_

_(the evil warrior prepares itself to attack them)_

**Sailor Moon:** "SILVER MOON…"

**Sailor Mercury: **"MERCURY…"

**Sailor Venus: **"VENUS…"

**Sailor Mars: **"MARS…"

**Sailor Jupiter: **"JUPITER…"

**Sailor Mercury: **"AQUA RHAPSODY!"

**Sailor Venus: **"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

**Sailor Mars: **"FLAME SHOOTER!"

**Sailor Jupiter: **"OAK EVOLUTION!"

**Sailor Moon: **"CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

_(the Sailor Scouts all attack and hit the evil warrior)_

_(the evil warrior falls to the ground; no movement is made from the evil warrior)_

**Sailor Scouts: **"YES!"

_(the evil warrior begins to move)_

**Sailor Mars: **"It's moving!"

**Sailor Mercury:**"Oh no! It's too strong!"

**Sailor Venus: **"What are we going to do now?"

**Sailor Jupiter: **"I thought we had him for sure!"

_(Sailor Moon turns to Tuxedo Mask; then turns and looks up at the moon. Then looks at the evil warrior with an angry expression)_

**Sailor Moon: **"NO MORE!"

_(the Sailor Scouts turn to look at her)_

**Sailor Moon: **"THIS IS GOING TO END TONIGHT! ONCE AND FOR ALL! I WILL BRING PEACE TO THIS WORLD AGAIN!"

_(she closes her eyes and brings her hands to her chest)_

_(Tuxedo Mask yells at her; the Sailor Scouts look at her surprised)_

**Tuxedo Mask: **"NO SAILOR MOON!"

**Sailor Venus: **"DON'T USE THE SILVER CRYSTAL!"

**Sailor Mars: **"WE CAN BEAT IT WITHOUT THE CRYSTAL"

**Sailor Jupiter: **"DON'T DO IT SAILOR MOON!"

**Sailor Mercury: **"WE CAN'T GIVE UP SO EASILY!"

_(Sailor Moon's eyes begin to get watery and teary)_

**Sailor Moon: **"I have to do this you guys…it's the only way. I can't have Earth be destroyed!"

_(Sailor Moon takes out the silver crystal from her chest and holds it up)_

**Sailor Moon: **"SILVER…ETERNAL-"

_(She is then interrupted by a female voice)_

**Voice: **'NO! WAIT!"

_(Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Scouts all turn in surprise to see who it is)_

_(they see a silhouette of a girl in the darkness)_

**Voice: **"I will defeat it!"

**Sailor Moon: **"Who are you?"

_(The girl steps out into the moonlight)_

_(the scouts all gasp. it's a beautiful girl in a sparkling silver and baby blue Sailor outfit. She has long brown hair and hazel eyes. She has a staff with an orb on the top)_

**Sailor Moon: **"Who are you?"

_(the girl smiles and looks at her)_

**Girl: **"I'm here to help you Sailor Moon. I'm Sailor Harmony."

**Sailor Moon: **"Sailor Harmony?"

_(Sailor Harmony turns and looks at the evil warrior with an angry face)_

_(Sailor Harmony raises her staff)_

**Sailor Harmony: **"BEAUTIFUL…MELODY…WHIP!!"

_(Sailor Harmony's staff turns into a whip of music notes and ties the evil warrior; she pulls and the warrior becomes a sculpture; Sailor Harmony lets go and the sculpture breaks)_

**Scene 12**

_(The evil man who sculpts the evil warrior sees how Sailor Harmony defeated his evil warrior and gets angry)_

**Man: **"No!! Stupid Sailor Scouts!...how am I to tell this to my father?"

**Scene 13**

_(Sailor Harmony, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are all talking)_

**Sailor Moon: **"Thank you…Sailor Harmony."

**Sailor Mercury: **"Sailor Harmony, are you a Sailor Scout like us, sworn to defend the Moon Kingdom?"

**Sailor Harmony: **"No, I have my own mission."

**Sailor Mars: **"Are you a Sailor Scout from an outer planet?"

_(She smiles and turns to Sailor Moon)_

**Sailor Moon: **"Sailor Moon, don't give up."

_(Sailor Moon looks at her in confusion)_

**Sailor Moon: **"Huh?"

_(Sailor Harmony takes her hand)_

**Sailor Harmony: **"You can't lose faith. You have to save this beautiful planet. This beautiful planet full of life."

_(Tuxedo Mask looks at her and recalls what Melody said to him about earth when they were unpacking)_

_**Melody: **__"Do you know that the planet earth is the most beautiful planet in the universe. It's you unique and special.__Do you know why?...Because it has the most beautiful gift. It is surrounded by life. That's why it's so beautiful."_

_(End of flashback)_

**Sailor Moon: **"But how?...They're too strong."

_(Sailor Harmony smiles)_

**Sailor Harmony: **"Have faith. Believe in yourself and your friends. When you need help just close your eyes and call me…and I will be here…but you must protect this beautiful planet."

_(Sailor Moon smiles)_

**Sailor Moon:** "I promise. Thank you."

_(Sailor Harmony smiles turns away and jumps up and disappears)_

_(Sailor Moon looks up and smiles)_

**Scene 14**

_(Darien rushes to Melody's apartment and while he's running he thinks to himself)_

**Darien: **_"Could Sailor Harmony be Melody?"_

_(Darien arrives at Melody's apartment and notices the door open. He steps inside and sees Melody asleep on the couch; he walks over and stares at her)_

**Darien: **_"She's so beautiful."_

_(He leans over and kisses her cheek; she doesn't feel anything; Darien walks out of her apartment and closes her door quietly; he stands outside her apartment smiles, and blushes)_

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Lost Of Mars

**Scene 1**

_(The Man is in his room thinking about Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts)_

**Man:** "Stupid Sailor Scouts! Why do they like to meddle into my business. Father isn't going to be happy at all. I need to gather energy, but first, I need to get rid of the Sailors…and I know the perfect way to do it."

_(He laughs an evil laugh)_

**Scene 2**

_(Serena is running late to school as usual; she runs out of her house and runs to school; suddenly Melody appears running next to her. Serena looks at her shock; Melody is running late too)_

**Melody: **"Oh…"

_(Melody is still running and turns to look at Serena and is gasping for air while running.)_

**Melody: **"Hey Serena."

_(Serena and Melody are running together while they talk)_

**Serena: **"Hey Melody. I see you're running late to school too huh."

**Melody: **"Y-y-yeah. I woke up late."

_(They hear the bell_ _ring; they panic and run faster)_

**Serena: **"Oh no!'

**Melody: **"Hurry!"

_(Melody and Serena arrive to school late. the teacher talks to kicks Serena and Melody out of class and they stand outside in the hallway)_

**Serena:** "Oh no not again. If Rei and Luna find out I was late again…they're going to kill me."

**Melody:** "Serena don't be so hard on yourself."

**Serena: **"Wouldn't your parents be mad at you?"

_(Melody looks down in a sad expression)_

**Melody: **"I don't have any…parents."

_(Serena looks surprised and ashamed)_

**Serena: **"Oh I'm so sorry Melody. I didn't—"

**Melody: **"Naw. Don't worry about it. Hey why don't you come over to my house after school so you can try my home-made chocolate muffins."  
_(Serena smiles)_

**Serena: **"OH MUFFINS!! I WOULD LOVE SOME!"

**Melody: **"Great!"

**Scene 3**

_(Darien is outside on his balcony looking out and thinking about the kiss he gave Melody on the cheek)_

_(Flashback of Darien kissing Melody on the cheek while she sleeps)_

**(**_End of flashback)_

**Darien: **_"Why can't I get her out of my mind?_ Wow Darien. If Serena found out who you've been thinking about…she'll kill you._ Hmmm….maybe I should pay her a visit today."_

_(Darien looks at his watch)_

**Darien: **"Perfect. She'll be home in an hour."

_(Darien turns around and walks inside)_

**Scene 4**

_(School has ended and Serena and Melody are walking to Melody's house)_

**Serena: **"So Melody, how have you been?"

**Melody: **"I've been great actually."

**Serena: **"How do you like Tokyo so far?"

**Melody: **"I love it actually. It has to be the most amazing place I've visited so far."

**Serena: **"Oh, where else have you visited?"

**Melody: **"Everywhere. Many places."

**Serena: **"That must be really exciting. I would love to travel around the world with Darien."  
**  
Melody: **"Darien? Oh right…_I forgot Darien was Serena's boyfriend."_

_(Melody and Serena arrive at Melody's apartment building; Serena is shocked to see Melody lives in the same apartments that Darien live in)_

**Serena: **"Oh. Is this where you live?"

**Melody: **"Yes I live on the 17th floor."

**Serena:** "Oh wow. This is where Darien lives."

_(Melody hesitates.)_

**Melody:** "Let's go have some cake."

_(Serena smiles)_

**Serena: **"Oh yea I'm starving!"

**Scene 5**

_(Darien is getting ready to go over to Melody's apartment. He is feeling a little nervous)_

**Darien: **"Why am I so nervous? I'm just going to visit Melody. It's just a visit to a FRIEND'S house. It's no big deal…no it's a huge deal…alright…"

_(Darien takes a deep breath)_

**Darien: **"Let's do this Darien."

_(Darien walks out of his apartment)_

**Scene 6**

**Serena: **"Wow Melody! These muffins are DELICIOUS!"

_(Serena was chowing down Melody's muffins and Melody just smiled)_

**Melody:** "Thanks Serena. Would you like some more?"

**Serena:** "Oh yes please."

_(Suddenly the doorbell rang)_

**Melody: **"Serena, will you get the door please."

**Serena: **"Sure."

_(Serena walked towards the door and opened. As she did, her face was in shock)_

**Serena: **"Darien?"

_(Darien was shocked and hesitated)_

**Darien: **"Serena? Uhh…hi…"

_(Suddenly Serena became angry)_

**Serena: **"Darien! What are you doing here? How did you know Melody lived here? DARIEN EXPLAIN TO ME!"

_(Melody suddenly interrupted)_

**Melody: **"Uh he didn't know I lived here. I just invited him over…it was supposed to be a surprise for you…right Darien?"

_(Darien smiled)_

**Darien: **"Uh right. SURPRISE! TA DAH!"

_(Serena looks at Darien with starry eyes)_

**Serena: **"Oh Darien, really? That's so romantic of you."

_(Serena then hugs Darien and Darien mouths out the words thank you to Melody silently. Melody just smiled)_

**Melody: **"Ok you love birds, who wants muffins?"

_(Serena let go of Darien and raises her hand)_

**Serena: **"OH I WOULD!"

_(Darien and Melody just giggled)_

**Darien: **"Oh Serena."

**Scene 7**

_(Meanwhile, Rei is in her room meditating, when suddenly she felt a strange vibe. Suddenly a breeze flew through her window. She quickly turned around and looked out at the sky. She looked at the sunset and suddenly she had a feeling that Serena is in trouble.)_

**Scene 8**

_(Serena and Darien are finished eating Melody's muffins and are chatting in the living room)_

**Serena: **"So Melody, exactly what made you visit Tokyo?"

**Melody: **"Well, I don't know. I just had a feeling that I should be here."

**Serena: **"A feeling? That's pretty weird…"

_(Melody looked down at the ground in embarrassment)_

**Melody: **" I know…"

_(Serena notices the look on Melody's face and feels ashamed)_

**Serena: **"Oh Melody no! I didn't mean it that way."

_(Melody stands up and walks towards the window and looks at the moon. Darien and Serena stare at her. Serena and Darien notice a sad expression on Melody's face. Serena walks over to her.)_

**Serena: **"Melody…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that YOU'RE weird…I just meant that having 'feeling' of being here is strange but cool…Melody…"

_(Melody just looked up at the sky and noticed the moon coming up. She smiled.)_

**Melody: **"The moon here in Tokyo is different from the other places I've visited…"

_(Serena looks confused. Darien stands up. Melody continues to speak)_

**Melody: **"When I look up at the moon, I feel safe, and sure that I will find him. The moon guides me to him. It's like it guided me here. The moon knows everything…"

_(Darien and Serena all look at her with compassion)_

**Darien: **"Who's 'him'? Who has the moon guided you to?"

_(Serena looks at Darien. Melody turns to look at him)_

**Melody: **"My Prince.**"**

_(Darien looks shocked and looks away. Serena looks at her with a confused look)_

**Serena: **"Your Prince?"

_(Serena looks over at Darien and then at Melody. She notices Melody staring at Darien.)_

**Serena: **"Oh! Melody…you know that I've found my prince too…he's Darien of course."

_(Darien suddenly looks up at Serena then looks at the ground. Darien began to feel strange. He felt jealousy, and sadness to know Melody has a 'prince'. Melody looks at Serena and smiled)_

**Melody: **"Oh Serena. My Prince is real. Back in the days I had a…uh…person so special to me. He was like another part of me…He was my Prince…I love him so very much. After my mother's death, I was sent away and never saw my Prince again. Part of the reason why I travel so much is not only because I want to get away and discover more about this beautiful planet, but also because I have hope that maybe I will be able to find my Prince.

_(Melody's throat began to knot up and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Serena noticed her cry and gasps.)_

**Serena: **"Melody…Melody, please don't cry."

_(Darien looks over at Melody notices her crying. Serena then hugs Melody. Darien stares at them.)_

**Melody: **" I miss him very much…I love him more than anything in the world."

_(After hearing those words, Darien becomes sad but tries to hide it. Serena only hugs her tighter. Melody then lets go of Serena and wipes the tears from her eyes)_

**Serena: **"I'm sure you'll find him."

_(Melody smiled.)_

**Melody: **"Thanks Serena."

_(Darien looks away)_

**Darien: **"I'm sure you'll find him."

_(Melody looks at him and smiles. Darien looks at her and forces a compassionate smile)_

**Scene 9**

_(Rei is running through the city and thinking to herself)_

**Rei: **_"I know it's out here somewhere. I can feel it. The evil want to take her. They want to take Serena. I have to find it and stop it!"_

_(A monster suddenly stands before her. Rei stares at it. Her expression then looks angry. She closes her eyes.)_

**Rei: **"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

**Scene 10**

_(Serena and Darien are outside of Melody's apartment. Darien has a sad look on his face. Serena has a compassionate look on her face)_

**Serena: **"Poor Melody. She cried so much until she grew tired. I feel so bad for her. She basically cried herself to sleep. I couldn't just leave her. I'm glad we stayed with her until she fell asleep. It must be painful for her to live without the man she loves."

_(Darien looked at her with a confused look)_

**Darien: **"What man?"

**Serena: **"Her Prince. Oh Darien you're so clueless sometimes. Melody is in love. When she said 'her Prince', she referred to the man she is in love with…I think…no…I'm positive."

_(Darien looked away with an angry face)_

**Darien: **"I have to go. See you tomorrow Serena."

**Serena: **"But Darien…"

**Darien: **"Goodnight."

_(Darien walked away. Serena watched until he disappeared down the hallway.)_

**Scene 11**

_(Serena was on her way home and thinking about all that happened that night)_

_(She remembered Melody crying and talking about 'her Prince')_

**Serena: **_"Poor Melody. I wish I could do something for her. She is in pain and lonely. Now I understand why her eyes always look so sad and lonely, as if she was missing something…her Prince. I can't imagine life without your true love…if I ever had to lose without Darien…no…I would never be able to live without Darien…"_

_(Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a scream)_

**Serena: **"Huh?"

_(Serena heard the scream again)_

**Serena: **"Oh no!! That sounds like Rei!"

_(Serena began to run)_

**Serena: **"HOLD ON REI! I'M COMING!"

_(Serena found Sailor Mars tied up to a tree in the park and the monster stood in front of her.)_

**Serena: **"NO REI! HOLD ON REI!...MOON ETERNAL POWER!!"

_(Serena transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon)_

**Sailor Moon: **"Sailor Mars! Hold On!!"

**Sailor Mars: **"NO SAILOR MOON!! JUST LEAVE ME!"

**Sailor Moon: **"NO!! I'LL CALL SAILOR HARMONY!"

_(Sailor Moon closed her eyes and was about to call Sailor Harmony for help but Sailor Mars interrupted her)_

**Sailor Mars: **"NO SAILOR MOON! DON'T!!"

_(Suddenly the Sailor Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter appeared)_

**Sailor Jupiter: **"Sailor Moon! What's going on?"

**Sailor Mercury: **"OH NO SAILOR MARS!"

_(Sailor Moon was in tears)_

**Sailor Moon: **"WE NEED TO HELP HER GUYS!"

**Sailor Venus: **"Here let me try…VENUS…LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

_(nothing happens)_

**Sailor Mercury: **"Nothing is happening!"

_(The monster begins to suck away Sailor Mars' energy and Sailor Mars screams)_

**Sailor Moon:** "NO! SAILOR MARS!!"

_(Sailor Mars begins to get drowsy. The monster wraps itself around her)_

**Sailor Moon: **"I HAVE TO CALL SAILOR HARMONY YOU GUYS! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP US!"

_(Sailor Mars looks up at Sailor Moon)_

**Sailor Mars: **"NO SAILOR MOON!"

_(Suddenly a red rose cuts the monster and rips the powerful rope that tied her to the tree. Sailor Mars fell to the ground. Everyone turned to look at Tuxedo Mask)_

**Sailor Moon: **"Tuxedo Mask! You came!"

_(Sailor Mars was weak and couldn't stand up. The monster went after her and grabbed her)_

**Sailor Moon: **"SAILOR MARS!"

**Sailor Venus: **"DON'T WORRY SAILOR MARS! WE'LL SAVE YOU!"

_(Suddenly the monster began to fade with Sailor Mars in its hands)_

**Sailor Scouts: **"NO SAILOR MARS!"

**Sailor Moon: **"NO! I'LL CALL SAILOR HARMONY! JUST HOLD ON!"

_(Serena was covered in tears. She closed her eyes but once again Sailor Mars interrupted her)_

**Sailor Mars: **"NO SAILOR MOON!"

_(Sailor Mars and the monster were slowly fading more and more)_

**Sailor Jupiter: **"But Sailor Mars!"

**Sailor Mars: **"NO!YOU ALL NEED TO PROTECT THE PRINCESS!! SAVE HER BEFORE…"

_(Suddenly the monster disappeared with Sailor Mars)_

**Sailor Moon: **"NO! SAILOR MARS!!"

_(Sailor Moon fell to the ground in tears. Tuxedo mask ran to her. Sailor Moon raised her head in tears and screamed)_

**Sailor Moon: **"NOOOOOOOOOO!! REI!!"

**Scene 12**

_(Melody was sleeping in her couch and suddenly talked in her sleep)_

**Melody: **"No…"

_(She suddenly woke up)_

**Melody: **"NO!"

_(She walked outside on her balcony and looked at the moon with tears in her eyes)_

**Melody: **"No…I'm so sorry…"

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Return of the Sailors

**Scene 1**

_(The evil old man was in his room thinking to himself.)_

**Man: **"Yes. I have captured one of those pesky Sailor Scouts."

_(The Man turned around to look at Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars was trapped inside a huge crystal. She had her eyes closed. The monster had sucked a lot of energy from Sailor Mars and made her weak. Sailor Mars was in a deep sleep, and could not be awakened.)_

**Man: **"Not only has this Sailor Scout provided me with useful energy, but it seems to be psychic."

_(The man walks over to Sailor Mars. He looks at her and begins to laugh)_

**Man:** "Oh Sailor Mars, you will be very useful to me."

_(The man laughed evilly)_

**Scene 2**

_(The school bell rang. It was the bell that announced it was time to go home. Darien was outside of Serena's school. Last night Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts lost Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars was taken away by an evil soldier. After Sailor Mars was taken away, Sailor Moon mourned. She wasn't the only one who had cried that night though. Darien remembered how Melody was crying at her apartment when she talked about her Prince to Darien and Serena.)_

**Darien: **"It was a sad night last night…I hope Serena's ok…I hope Melody's ok too."

_(Suddenly Darien spotter Amy and he went up to her)_

**Darien: **"Hey Amy."

**Amy: **"Oh hey Darien."

**Darien: **"Have you seen Serena?"

**Amy: **"Oh Darien, I'm afraid she didn't come to school today. I don't blame her. Poor Rei. I hope she's ok."

**Darien: **"Oh. Serena must be home then. My poor Serena, she must be too depress to even come to school. After what happened last night, Luna said that she cried herself to sleep."

**Amy: **"Serena needs us right now, and Rei needs us. We need to find a way to get her back. Do you think the monsters would harm her?"

**Darien: **"I sure hope not…I'm going to go see Serena. She really needs us right now. Why don't come too."

**Amy: **"Ok. I will meet you at her house. I'm going to go home and change and call the others."

**Darien: **"Alright. I'll see you later."

_(Darien walked away)_

**Scene 3**

_(Serena was laying in her bed and thinking about the horrible events of the night before. She has a flashback of Sailor Mars screaming to her and the Sailor Scouts)_

_**Sailor Mars: **__YOU ALL NEED TO PROTECT THE PRINCESS. SAVE HER BEFORE…"_

_(Suddenly the monster disappeared with Sailor Mars)_

_(End of flashback. Serena begins to cry)_

**Serena: **"Oh Rei…it's all my fault…I'm so sorry…"

_(Serena looked at the clock)_

**Serena: **"School is over…"  
_(Serena stands up and gets dressed and walks out of her house)_

**Scene 4**

_(Melody was lying on the couch. She didn't go to school that day. She felt too depressed to go. She was thinking of how she cried in front of Serena and Darien, and then of the feeling she had while sleeping)_

_(Melody's eyes began to water)_

**Melody: **_"Why does this happen? It's all my fault…it's all my fault…I couldn't do anything…I was being selfish…I was only thinking about myself and didn't realized how I hurt her…"_

_(Melody began to cry. Suddenly the doorbell rang. She wiped away the tears and went towards the door. She opened it and to her surprise it was Serena. Serena's eyes were red and puffy. Melody figured Serena had cried)_

**Melody: **"Serena…"

_(Serena through herself and hugged Melody. Melody was surprised but hugged her back. Serena began to cry)_

**Serena: **"Oh Melody…now I know how you feel…"

_(Melody's eyes widened in surprise. Serena continued)_

**Serena: **"Now I know how it's like to lose someone you love…I lost one of my best friends…and it was all my fault…"

_(Melody's eyes began to water again. Serena cried even harder.)_

**Melody: **"Oh Serena…I'm sorry…don't cry…please…"

_(Melody began to cry with Serena)_

**Scene 5**

**Mrs. Tsukino: **"Sorry Darien, Serena left a while ago."

**Darien: **"Oh, do you know where she went?"

**Mrs. Tsukino: **"No, she didn't say where she was going, but she looked really sad. Did anything happen between you two?"

_(Darien looked at Mrs. Tsukino in embarrassment)_

**Darien: **"Oh no no no. It's just thar Rei has disappeared."

_(Mrs. Tsukino looked worried)_

**Mrs. Tsukino: **"Oh my. Poor Serena. She didn't tell me that. No wonder why she was crying all last night. She's worried about Rei. Poor Rei."

**Darien: **"Yes, we are all worried about Rei and Serena."

**Mrs. Tsukino: **"You know I thought she might have gone to see you."

**Darien: **"Hmm…well I'll go out and look for her."

**Mrs. Tsukino: **"Please do Darien. I wish I had known what happened. Hopefully Serena's ok. Hopefully Rei is ok."

**Darien: **"I will go look for her."

**Mrs. Tsukino: **"Ok. Please call if you find Serena."

**Darien: **"Yes. I will call to let you know if I found her."

**Mrs. Tsukino: **"Thank you Darien."

_(Mrs. Tsukino closed the door and Darien walked away thinking to himself)_

**Darien: **_"Serena…where are you…I should call Amy and tell her that Serena isn't home."_

_(Darien stopped at a phone booth, picks up the phone and calls Amy)_

**Amy: **_"Hello."_

**Darien:** "Hey Amy it's Darien."

**Amy: **_"Oh hey Darien. I called the others and we will be on our way to Serena's house in a couple of minutes."_

**Darien: **Uhm Amy, that won't be necessary…Serena is gone."

**Amy: **_"What? Gone where?"_

**Darien: **"I don't know. Mrs. Tsukino said that she went out but that she looked really sad."

**Amy:**_"Poor Serena. She's still depressed about what happened last night. We need to find her Darien. She could be captured by the evil monster. Remember that Rei told us that we needed to protect the Princess. It is our duty to protect our moon princess. We need to protect Serena."_

**Darien: **"Right. I will go out and look for her."

**Amy: **_"Ok. I'll tell the others and we will go look for her too. Be sure to call of if you find her."_

**Darien: **"Alright Amy. Bye."

_(Darien hung up the phone. He began to think)_

**Darien: **_"Serena…where could you be?"_

_(Darien suddenly remembered how Melody had been depressed too.)_

**Darien: **_"Maybe I should go and check on Melody. She can probably help out too."_

_(Darien began walking to the apartments.)_

**Scene 6**

_(The evil man was sitting on his desk sculpting what seemed to be another evil warrior. When he was finished he breathed on him and the evil warrior gained life. There was something different about this evil warrior. The evil warrior was a girl. A teenage girl. She didn't look evil at all.)_

**Man: **"Hello there sister Lucifa."

_(Lucifa was the name of the evil warrior. She was the brother of the man and daughter of the 'Blue fire' that the man always talked to)_

**Lucifa: **"Ryo? Ryo is that you?"

_(Ryo was the name of the man)_

**Ryo:**"Yes Lucifa, it is I, Ryo, your brother."

_(Lucia looked at her with a confused but happy expression)_

**Lucifa: **"But…how…why…?

**Ryo:** "I needed a body so I can awaken in this world, I took this body."

**Lucifa: **"Oh…will you be back to your normal being?"

**Ryo: **"This is why I called you. I need you to help me. You also need to be back to your normal self."

_(Lucifa looked at him with a confused look. She then realized that she wasn't her normal self either. She was a human girl.)_

**Lucifa: **"What is this?? What am I?"

**Ryo: **"I have made you in form of a human being. We need to disguise ourselves so we can roam around in this planet. We need to find the princess."

_(Lucifa began to look around.)_

**Lucifa: **"Where's father?."

**Ryo: **"He cannot take form of a human being. We don't have enough power. That is why I called you here. I need you to help me so that we can help father and find the princess."

**Lucifa: **"Why do you need me for?"

_(Ryo then turned around and pointed at Sailor Mars who was sleeping inside a huge crystal)_

**Ryo:** "You see that girl?...She is psychic. She reads fire and has visions of what can happen or what happens. I need you to read what she has seen in the fire. I need you to read the visions she had. Maybe she knows where the princess is."

_(Lucifa smiled evilly.)_

**Lucify: **"I see. Alright let's do this then."

_(Ryo smiled and looked at Sailor Mars)_

**Scene 7**

_(Serena and Melody were sitting on the floor in the living room. They were both quiet for a while. Their eyes were red from all that they have cried. Suddenly the doorbell rang.)_

**Serena: **"Are you expecting anyone?"

**Melody: **"No..."

_(the doorbell rang again.)_

**Serena: **"Would you like me to get it?"

**Melody: **"Honestly…no…am not really in the mood to talk to anyone else."

**Serena:** "I know what you mean…"

_(The doorbell ran g again. Serena and Melody just stared at the door hopping that whoever was ringing the bell would decide to leave. The bell stopped ringing.)_

**Serena:** "I think they left."

**Melody: **"Good."

_(Serena looked at Melody as she took a sip of her tea. Serena smiled.)_

**Serena: **"You know I don't know what it is…but I feel like I've met you before. Whenever I talk to you, I feel this warm feeling of comfort and appreciation. I feel as if…I don't know how to explain it…you're a great friend Melody."

_(Melody stared at Serena. She smiled)_

**Melody: **"Thank you Serena. You're a great friend too."

**Scene 8**

_(Lucifa was standing before Sailor Mars. She closed her eyes and put her hands over Sailor Mar's head. She suddenly began to have many visions. Visions flashed through her head. Suddenly she stopped and began to sweat. She opened up her eyes.)_

**Ryo: **"What did you see?"

_(Lucifa turned to Ryo and smiled evilly)_

**Lucifa: **"She's here."

**Scene 9**

_(Darien was in his apartment and had a desperate look on his face.)_

**Darien: **"Where could she be? Serena…Melody…where are you?"

_(Darien then picked up the phone and called Amy)_

**Amy: **_"Hello?"_

**Darien: **"Hey Amy. It's Darien. I can't find Serena anywhere."

**Amy: **_"Neither can we…do you think the evil warriors…"_

**Darien: **"No! It can't be!"

_(Suddenly the doorbell rang)_

**Darien: **"Hey Amy, someone's at the door. Can you hold on for a bit?"

_(Darien went to go get the door. To his surprise it was Serena.)_

**Darien: **"SERENA!"

_(Darien hugged her)_

**Serena: **"Hey Darien."

**Darien: **"Serena I was so worried about you."  
_(Darien walked over to the phone and spoke to Amy who was still on hold)_

**Darien: **"Amy, Serena just arrived…Yes she's all right, she's right here with me. Alright, bye."

**Serena: **"Was that Amy?"

**Darien: **"Yes, she told me that you didn't show up to school today so we decided to all go see you at home, but your mom told us that you went out. So we all went out to look for you. We were so worried about you. Where were you?"

**Serena: **"I was at Melody's."

**Darien: **"Melody? I was just there but no one answered the door."

**Serena: **"Yeah, I know, we weren't in the mood to talk to anyone."

**Darien: **"Oh…

_(Darien began to think to himself)_

**Darien: **_"So if they didn't want to open the door, then that means that Serena isn't the only going through a hard time…so is Melody."_

_(Serena interrupted his train of thought)_

**Serena: **"Darien, I want to go home."

**Darien: **"Ok Serena, I'll walk you home."

_(Serena and Darien walked out of the apartment)_

**Scene 10**

_(Amy, Lita, Lina, Luna, and Artemis were all gathered at Lina's house. They were discussing some ways of how they can get Rei back and defeat the evil warriors)_

**Amy: **"We need to find a way to get Rei back."

**Lita: **"Yes, but how?"

**Lina: **"We aren't strong enough to defeat the mosters, the only person that can defeat them is Sailor Harmony."

**Amy: **"Oh right. I forgot about her. Hey Luna, do you know who she is? What planet or star is she from?'

**Luna: **"I honestly don't know. This is very strange. I don't think there are anymore Sailor Scouts."

_(Lina then recalled what Sailor Harmony had said the night she came and helped them)_

_(Start flashback)_

_**Sailor Mercury: **__"Sailor Harmony, are you a Sailor Scout like us, sworn to defend the Moon Kingdom?"_

_**Sailor Harmony: **__"No, I have my own mission."_

_(End of flashback)_

**Lina: **"Hey Amy, remember when you asked Sailor Harmony if she was one of us sworn to defend the Moon kingdom?"

_(Amy stopped to think)_

**Amy: **"Yes I remember. She said she had her own mission."

**Lita: **"That's right. So then who is she?"

**Lina: **:"Luna, do you think she might be an enemy, and she's setting us a trap?"

**Luna: **"I don't know, but we have to be careful."

**Everyone: **"Right."

**Scene 11**

_(Serena and Darien were walking to Serena's house. Serena was quiet. She didn't talk very much. This made Darien worry. He tried to bring up a conversation so Serena would talk)_

**Darien: **"So Serena, how's Melody? What did you two do today?"

**Serena: **"Nothing. Just talked."

**Darien: **"Oh."

**Serena: **"It's weird. I know that I've just met her, but I feel as if I've known her forever. I understand what she's going through and she understands what I'm going through. It's strange but she acts like a mother."

**Darien: **"A mother?"

**Serena: **"Yeah. She's a great listener, she doesn't judge, and she'll laugh with you but she will also suffer with you. She acts like my mother. She's caring, sweet, kind, and gentle. She's so fragile though."

**Darien: **"Well, she has been on her own for a while now."

**Serena: **"That's why is strange…usually if your on your own for a while, you would have a cold heart because of all the pain you've been through right?"

**Darien: **"Well I guess…but Melody's not like that at all."

_(Serena looked up)_

**Serena:** "I know. I admire her."

**Darien: **"She's like you Serena."

_(Serena looked at him in surprise)_

**Serena: **"What do you mean?"

**Darien: **"Serena, you are the kindest, sweetest, purest girl I've ever known."

_(Serena blushed)_

**Darien: **"How many times have you forgiven your enemy for all the harm they've done to you or your friends. You put others above yourself and don't care about whatever happens to you, as long as the people you love are safe and happy."

_(Darien then began to think)_

**Darien: **_"Which is probably why I have these feelings towards Melody…because she's just like Serena…or is it because Serena is just like Melody?"_

**Serena: **"Thanks Darien…but I wasn't able to save Rei…am not that great…instead, she sacrificed herself for me…to save me…I would have rather had the enemies take me instead…but they took her…"

**Darien: **"Serena…everything will be ok…"

_(Serena began to cry. Darien hugged her)_

**Darien: **"Don't worry Serena, we will find her. I promise."

**Scene 12**

_(Melody was in her apartment. She was in her balcony looking out at the sunset. She then closed her eyes and began to think)_

**Melody: **"Mom…Mom…I miss you so much. I don't know what to do…I miss my Prince…I can't do this own my own mom…I already failed par t of my mission…I just want to go home…I want to go back with you…please…mom…"

_(Suddenly a small female voice spoke to her)_

**Voice: **"Melody…"

_(Melody opened her eyes and began to look around)_

**Melody: **"Mom?..._no it can't be her. That's impossible…right?"_

**Voice: **"Melody…don't give up…"

_(Melody kept looking around)_

**Melody: **"Who's there?..."

_(The voice then disappeared)_

**Scene 13**

_(Serena was finally home. She opened her front door and walked inside.)_

**Serena: **"I'm back mom."

_(Serena smelled apple pie. Her mother must have been baking it. Suddenly her mom appears with a huge smile on her face)_

**Mrs. Tsukino: **"Oh Serena. Good you're home."

_(Mrs. Tsukino walked over to Serena and hugged. Her huge smiled changed into a sympathetic expression)_

**Mrs. Tsukino: **"Honey, I'm sorry about what happened to Rei."

_(Serena's eyes widened.)_

**Serena: **_"She knows…that means…she knows who I am…_ How did you know mom?_"_

**Mrs. Tsukino: **"Darien told me she disappeared."

_(Serena looked away and then frowned)_

**Serena: **"_Ok she doesn't know am Sailor Moon…"_

**Mrs. Tsukino: **"Honey everything is going to be ok. I promise that she will appear."

**Serena: **"I hope so…"

**Mrs. Tsukino: **"Now then…let's get rid of that frown and smile…I have a huge surprise for you!"

_(Serena looked at her wit a confused look)_

**Serena: **"A surprise? For me?"

_(Mrs. Tsukino smiled)_

**Mrs. Tsukino: **"Yes. It's in your room. Why don't you go check it out while I get the apple out from the oven ok."

**Serena: **"Ok."

_(Serena began to walk towards her room and began to think to herself)_

**Serena: **_"I hope we do find Rei…"_

_(She arrived to her room and slowly opened the door. She was surprised to see what her surprise really was. She stood there speechless.)_

**Serena: **"R-Rini?"

**Rini: **"Hey Meatball head."

_(Serena got tears in her eyes and she ran, picked up Rini and hugged her with all her might)_

**Serena: **"Rini! I'm so glad you're here! I missed you sooo much!"

_(Rini smiled and hugged her back. She already knew what was going on. She knew that Rei was taken away by the evil monsters and she knew that Serena was going through a difficult time)_

**Rini: **"I've missed you too Serena."

**Serena: **"Oh Rini…Rei has been kidnapped by our new enemy…it was all my fault…I couldn't save her…am not strong enough."

**Rini: **"I know Serena…that's why am here."

_(Serena then let go of her and wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Rini confusedly)_

**Serena: **"You know?"

**Rini: **"Yes. My mommy and daddy told me. That's why they sent me here to help you. And I'm not the only one who's here to help."

**Serena: **"Huh? What do you mean? Who else is here?"

_(Suddenly Serena heard a familiar voice. A female voice)_

**Voice: **"Hey there kitten."

_(Serena turned around and saw Amara, Michelle, and Trista)_

**Serena: **"Amara! Michelle! Trista! You're all here!"

**Michelle: **"It's nice to see you again princess."

_(Serena began to cry and ran over to hug them)_

**Serena: **"I'm so glad you're all here! I missed you guys!!"

**Amara: **"Oh Serena, stop being such a cry baby."

_(Serena wiped away the tears from her eyes)_

**Serena: **"Thanks you guys…for coming back."

**Scene 14**

_(All Amy, Lita, Lina, Serena, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Rini were all in Serena's room discussing about the new enemy and Sailor Harmony)_

**Amy: **"So the earth is in trouble again?"

**Amara: **"That's right."

**Michelle:** "But this time it seems that our enemy is stronger."

**Lita: **"They are. We can't defeat them. The only one who can defeat all of those monsters is Sailor Harmony."

**Trista: **"Sailor…Harmony?"

**Lina: **"Yes, Sailor Harmony. She's another Sailor Scout."

**Amy: **"But with a different mission. Or that's what she told us."

**Michelle: **"That's strange, because there aren't any other Sailor Scouts besides us."

**Rini: **"And Hotaru, or Sailor Saturn"

**Michelle: **"That's right. But Hotaru doesn't know about this yet…we must be careful. This Sailor Harmony can be another enemy."

**Serena: **"NO SHE ISN'T!"

**Lita: **"Serena, they're right. We don't know of any other Sailor Scouts and it's strange that exactly when a new enemy appeared, another Sailor Scout appeared too."

_(Serena looked away with an angry face)_

**Amy:** "Lita's right. This could be a trap."

_(Serena looked at them angrily)_

**Serena: **"NO AMY! She helped us when we were in danger. I talked to her. You talked to her. Just because she has another mission doesn't mean she isn't one of us. She even told me that I have to do my best to defeat this evil monsters. She wants to save earth just as much as we do!"

**Lina: **"Serena…"

_(Serena got up)_

**Serena: **"No Lina…I refuse to believe that Sailor Harmony is our enemy. I REFUSE!"

_(Serena walked out of her room and then out of the house. Rini followed.)_

**Rini: **"Serena wait…"

_(Serena turned and looked at her)_

**Serena: **"Rini, go back home please."

**Rini: **"No Serena, I don't want to leave you alone. My mommy said that I should stick by you because you are going through hard times and that I should stick with you the whole way."

_(Serena looked at her and smiled and said sarcastically)_

**Serena: **"Oh Rini, are you sure I'm your mother?"

_(Rini smiled and grabbed her hand and then hugged her)_

**Serena: **"Alright Rini. You can come with me."

_(Rini let go of her and smiled)_

**Serena: **"Besides I want you to meet someone."

**Rini: **"Who?"

**Serena: **" A new special friend."

_(Rini smiled and took her hand)_

**Rini: **"Ok let's go"

_(Serena and Rini walked down the street)_

**Scene 15**

_(Serena and Rini arrived outside of Tokyo Apartments)_

**Rini: **"Hey. Isn't this where Darien lives."

**Serena: **"Yes, but we aren't visiting Darien."

**Rini: **"Oh, who are we visiting then?"

_(Serena pulled on Rini and they walked inside the apartments. Serena winked at Rini)_

**Serena: **"You'll see."

_(Serena and Rini ran inside)_

_(Serena and Rini finally arrived outside of Melody's apartment. Serena rang the dorrbell. Melosy answered. Serena smiled at Melody. Rini just stared at her in awe)_

**Serena: **"Hey evening Melody."

_(Melody smiled at her and Rini kept starring)_

**Melody: **"Hey Serena, oh."

_(Melody looked down at Rini. She bent down and smiled at her.)_

**Melody: **"Hello there little one. Who might you be?"

_(Rini just kept starring at her.)_

**Serena: **"Oh this is my little cousin Rini. Rini, this is my new friend Melody."

_(Melody held out her hand out to Rini.)_

**Melody: **"Nice to meet you Rini."

_(Rini smiled and shook her hand."_

**Serena: **"Nice to meet you too Melody."

_(Melody rose)_

**Melody: **"She looks a lot like you Serena."

**Serena: **"I know I get that a lot."

**Melody: **"Well come on in."

_(Melody opened the door all the way and let Serena and Melody in. Rini just starred at her. Melody smiled and Rini just smiled back. She then began to think to herself.)_

**Rini: **_"Wow. She's so nice and pretty. Her hair is so beautiful and her eyes. I want to be like her when I get older."_

**Melody: **"Hey Rini would like some of my chocolate muffins."

_(Rini shook out her train of thought and smiled excitedly)_

**Rini: **"Oh yes please! I love chocolate muffins."

_(Melody giggled and went to the kitchen)_

**Melody: **"So Rini, how old are you?"

**Rini: **"I'm 7 and a half."

**Melody: **"That's cool. Tell me more about yourself."

_(Melody came to the table and sat down with Serena and Rini)_

**Rini: **"Well, I love to eat, I love sweets, I love the color pink and I love hearts…that's pretty much all I can think of right now."

**Melody: **"That's really neat."

**Rini: **"What's your favorite color? What do you like to do?"

**Melody: **My favorite colors are purple and baby blue, and I like to sing."

_(Serena looked at her in surprise.)_

**Melody: **"Oh wow, I didn't know that."

**Rini: **"Why don't you sing for us."

**Serena: **"Yeah."

_(Melody bushed)_

**Melody: **"Ok."

_(Melody began to sing a beautiful song. Her voice was beautiful. Serena and Rini just starred in awe.)_

_(Start of song)_

**Melody: **"As I close my eyes. I can see the moonlight. Shining brightly, ready to guide me. Guide me through this dream, of just you and me, just believe. As I walk through the night, under the beautiful shining stars. I think of the times, that you brought me joy, I'm dreaming again tonight. I look at you my love, and I drift back into a dream. A dream of where there's only you and me, so close your eyes and hold on tight and just believe."

_(end of song)_

_(Serena and Rini looked at her with starry eyes. They thought she had a beautiful voice. Rini was the most impressed. She had never heard such a beautiful voice before.)_

**Rini: **"Wow Melody. That was beautiful."

**Serena: **"Yeah Melody, you have a lovely voice."

_(Melody just smiled)_

**Melody: **"Thanks you guys."

**Scene 16**

_(Serena, Rini and Melody were outside of Melody's apartment)_

**Serena: **"Bye Melody, I'll see you in school tomorrow."

**Rini: **"Bye Melody."

**Melody: **"Bye Serena, Rini, it was very nice meeting you."

**Rini: **"It was nice meeting you too Melody."

_(Rini went and hugged Melody)_

_(As Rini hugged Melody, Melody felt a strange, warm reaction. She smiled and hugged Rini back)_

**Rini: **"Goodnight Rini."

_(Serena and Rini waved goodbye to Melody and Melody waved back.)_

**Serena and Rini: **"Bye."

**Melody: **"Bye. Feel free to visit anytime. Goodbye."

_(Serena and Rini walked away. Melody closed the door.)_

_(Serena and Rini were walking back home)_

**Rini: **"That was a lot of fun. Melody is very nice."

**Serena: **"Yes she is."

_(Suddenly they heard a scream.)_

**Rini: **"What was that?"

**Serena:** "I don't know…"

_(They heard a scream again.)_

**Rini: **"It's coming from over there."

_(Rini pointed out to a dark alley)_

_(Serena and Rini ran over to see what was going on. When they arrived they saw a monster attacking a woman.)_

**Serena: **"Rini, go get help. Call the other Sailor Scouts."

_(Rini looked at her wit a worried look)_

**Rini: **"Serena, I can't leave you alone."

**Serena: **"Rini just go! Call the others! I won't be alone."

_(Rini still had a worried look on her face. Serena turned to her and looked at her and smiled.)_

**Serena: **"Rini. Trust me ok. I'll be ok. I promise."

_(Rini nodded and ran towards the house to get the others)_

**Serena: **"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

_(Serena transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon)_

**Sailor Moon: **"Alright you creep. Stop right there!"

_(The monster turned around and looked at Sailor Moon.)_

**Sailor Moon: **"How dare you disrupt the peace on this planet. I'm Sailor Moon! Champion of the moon and in the name of the Moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil…and that means you!"

_(The evil osnter attacked her and she jumped)_

**Sailor Jupiter: **"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

_(Sparks of thunder hit the monster. Serena turned around to look and saw the Sailor Scouts and Rini.)_

**Sailor Moon: **"Hey guys. It's about time."

_(Rini called out to her)_

**Rini: **"Sailor Moon. I can't transform!"  
_(Serena looked at her in surprise)_

**Sailor Moon: **"What?"

_(The monster stood up from the ground and was about to attack Rini but Sailor Venus pushed her out of the way and the monster attacked Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus fell to the ground)_

**Sailor Moon: **"SAILOR VENUS! NO!"

_(The monster was about to grab Sailor Venus when Sailor Moon threw her tiara at it.)_

**Sailor Moon: **"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ANYMORE OF MY FRIENDS! NOT TODAY!"

_(Sailor Moon closed her eyes and called out to Sailor Harmony)_

**Sailor Moon: **_"Sailor Harmony, please help us."_

_(The monster was about to attack Sailor Moon but Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury attacked it)_

**Sailor Mercury: **"MERCURY BUBBLES…BLAST!"

**Sailor Jupiter: **"JUPITER…OAK EVOLUTION!"

**Sailor Mercury: **"Don't worry Sailor Moon, we'll hold him."

_(Suddenly they heard a female voice)_

**Voice: **"BEAUTIFUL…MELODY…WHIP!!"

_(The Sailor Scouts and Rini all turned around too look and saw Sailor Harmony)_

**Sailor Moon: **"Sailor Harmony! You came!"

_(Sailor Harmony pulled on the monster with her whip. The monster became a sculpture and broke. Rini looked at her in surprise)_

**Sailor Moon: **"Thank you again, Sailor Harmony."

_(Sailor Harmony smiled)_

**Sailor Harmony: **"Don't worry Sailor Moon. I will always be here to protect you and this planet."

_(Sailor Harmony winked at her and jumped into the sky and disappeared.)_

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Yea so this was a little long. am sory bout that. but now you can review. I knoe that the format in which i write is different. It looks like a script right? well i just thought that this way is much easier and i can get you guys to use your imagination. so yea. review please. thank you.


	5. Follow Your Heart

**Scene 1**

**Rini: **"Come on Serena!! We're going to be late!"

_(Rini was pulling on Serena while she was getting ready. Rini and the outer Sailor Scouts have come back to protect Serena from the new enemy. Although they don't know much about the enemy, they are hoping to find out more and most importantly, rescue Sailor Mars.)_

**Serena: **"Rini would you just chill. We won't be late. We still have an hour before school starts."

**Rini: **"I know Serena but I miss my friends and I wanna hang out with them."

**Serena: **"Ok Ok I'm going."

_(Serena slipped on her dress. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out and there was a light breeze. Serena thought it was the perfect day to put on a dress. Her dress went up to her knees and it was a beautifully made of pink silk. Rini just stared at Serena and smiled.)_

**Serena: **"Why are you looking at me like that Rini?"

**Rini: **"I'm glad that you will be my mother Serena."

_(Serena smiled at Rini and hugged her.)_

**Serena: **"I'm glad that I will have you as my daughter."

_(Rini let go of her and looked at her)_

**Rini: **"Do you really mean that Serena?"

**Serena: **"With all my heart Rini."

_(Serena gave Rini a kiss on her forehead and then stood up)_

**Serena: **"Ok Rini. Let's go."

_(Serena and Rini walked out the front door and into the streets of Tokyo.)_

**Rini: **"It's a beautiful day today. Hey Serena, can we go to the park after school and have an ice cream?"  
**Serena: **"Sure Rini."

**Rini: **"Can we invite Darien. I haven't seen him since I've come back."

**Serena:** "Ok Rini."

**Rini: **"Can we invite Melody too, since they both live in the same apartments."

**Serena: **"Ok I'll tell Melody if I see her in school."

**Rini: **"Yay! Ok."

**Scene 2**

_(Darien was outside in his balcony. He was thinking about Serena and Melody.)_

**Darien:** _"Melody…Serena…both of them are beautiful, sweet, kind…but I'm destined to be with my Serena…but I want to be with Melody too…am I in love with both of them?...no it's different…I have different feelings for both of them…"_

_(Darien became angry)_

**Darien: **"Why is this so confusing!"

_(Suddenly the bell rang. Darien went over to answer it.)_

**Darien: **"Hey Serena. How are you feeling?"

**Serena:** "Hi Darien. I'm feeling much better thank you. I brought you a surprise."

**Darien: **"A surprise?"

_(Suddenly Rini stepped from behind Serena and smiled to Darien)_

**Rini: **"Hey Darien!"

_(Darien was surprised and hugged Rini)_

**Darien: **"Rini!! What a surprise!! I'm so glad your back!"

**Rini: **"I've missed you Darien."

**Darien: **"I've missed you too."

**Serena: **"Hey Darien, would you like to come to the park with us?"

**Rini: **"Please come Darien. We're going to invite our friend Melody too."

**Darien:** "Oh Melody's going?"

**Serena: **"Yes, she told me that she will meet us at the park."

**Darien: **"Ok then let's go."

_(Rini smiled at Darien and Darien smiled back. Darien put on his shoes and stepped out of his apartment and closed the door.)_

**Rini: **"Yay!"

_(Rini took Darien's left hand and Serena's right hand. She was holding both of their hands while they walked through the apartment halls)_

**Rini: **"You know what this feels like?"

_(Serena and Darien looked at Rini)_

**Serena: **"What Rini?"

**Rini: **"It feels like I'm home."

_(Serena and Darien blushed)_

**Darien: **"So is this how it feels to have a daughter…I like it"

**Serena: **"I like it too."

_(They both walked out of the Apartments and into the street)_

**Scene 3**

_(Melody was sitting in a swing at the park waiting for Serena and Rini. She was looking up at the sky and feeling the breeze.)_

**Melody: **_"What a beautiful day…this is what I like most about earth, when there are days like this."_

_(Melody closed her eyes and began to slowly swing back and forth and began to sing)_

_(Start of song)_

_(Just as she was singing Darien, Serena, and Rini all arrived and listened to her sing. Darien listened attentively and thought to himself)_

**Melody: **"As I close my eyes. I can see the moonlight. Shining brightly, ready to guide me. Guide me through this dream, of just you and me, just believe. As I walk through the night, under the beautiful shining stars. I think of the times, that you brought me joy, I'm dreaming again tonight. I look at you my love, and I drift back into a dream. A dream of where there's only you and me, so close your eyes and hold on tight and just believe."

**Darien: **_"This song…it sounds so familiar…"_

_(Melody stopped singing and turned around and saw Serena, Rini, and Darien. She turned red. Rini and Serena began to clap. Darien was still starring out into space)_

**Melody: **"Serena, Rini, Darien, I didn't realize you were here already. I feel embarrassed now heehee."

**Serena: **"You shouldn't be Melody, you have a beautiful voice."

_(Rini ran to hug and hugged her)_

**Rini: **"Melody, you have to teach me that song. I really love it."

(Melody kneeled down)

**Melody: **"Of course Rini."

**Darien: **"It's a beautiful song. Where did you hear it?"

_(Melody stood up and turned away from them and blushed)_

**Melody: **"Actually, I wrote it."

**Serena: **"Oh really? I didn't know that. You never mentioned that you write songs."

**Melody: **"I know, I forgot."

_(Darien then thought to himself)_

**Darien: **_"If Melody wrote it, then I couldn't have heard it before…"_

_(Darien was interrupted)_

**Rini: **"Hey Darien, what are you thinking about?"

**Darien: **"Oh nothing Rini. Why don't we go get an ice cream?"

**Rini: **"Yay! ok!

**Scene 4**

_(Amara and Michelle were arriving to Mr. Tamoe's house. They rang the doorbell and Mr. Tamoe answered the door.)_

**Mr. Tamoe: **"Michelle, Amara, what a pleasant surprise."

**Michelle: **"It's nice to see you again Mr. Tamoe."

**Mr. Tamoe: **"Please come in."

**Amara: **"Thank you."

_(Amara and Michelle followed Mr. Tamoe into the living room."_

**Mr. Tamoe: **"Have a seat."

_(Michelle and Amara sat down)_

**Mr. Tamoe: **"Would you like a drink?"

**Michelle: **"No thank you."

**Amara: **"We're actually here to talk to Hotaru.."

**Mr. Tamoe: **"Oh sure. I will call her…HOTARU…THERE ARE TWO SPECIAL PEOPLE HERE TO SEE YOU."

_(A minute later, Hotaru appears. When she sees Amara and Michelle, she runs over and hugs them)_

**Hotaru: **"Amara! Michelle!"

**Michelle: **"Hey Hotaru."

**Amara: **"How's it going little one?"

**Hotaru: **"Oh I've missed you guys."

**Amara: **"We've missed you too little one."

**Hotaru: **"We need to talk…"

_(Amara and Michelle look at each other and then look at her and nod at her)_

**Scene 5**

_(Ami was in her room researching their enemy, Luna was sitting on her lap)_

**Amy: **"Luna…"

_(Luna perked up her ears and looked at Ami)_

**Luna: **"What is it Amy?"

**Amu: **"Could it be that when Serena, or Sailor Moon, saved Galaxia from chaos, that chaos was unleashed again?"

**Luna: **"No, I don't think so…but it can be possible."

**Amy: **"Remember that after the battle Serena told us that chaos is back into the minds of people, where it should be."

**Luna: **"Yes, I remember."

**Amy: **"Do you think it's possible that people in someway can release chaos?"

**Luna: **"Well, it's possible that that can happen, but chaos was released by Galaxia because chaos took control of her. Unless chaos takes control of someone's mind, only that person that is filled with chaos, will be able to release it. So you might be right Amy."

**Amy: **"Well if my theory is correct, we have to find the mind that chaos is controlling."

**Luna: **"Correct."

**Amy: **"This is going to be difficult."

**Scene 6**

_(Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru were all sitting in the living talking)_

**Amara: **"So the enemy's not here for our princess, but for a different princess?"

**Hotaru: **"Yes."

**Michelle: **"But who's the princess? Why do they want her?"

**Hotaru: **"That I'm not sure of."

**Amara: **"But why do they also want to take over of earth?"

**Hotaru: **"I'm not sure."

**Michelle: **"Hotaru, it's time for you to awaken Sailor Saturn."

_(Hotaru nodded)_

**Hotaru: **"Yes, you're right."

**Amara: **"We need to go tell the others too."

**Michelle: **"Right."

**Scene 6**

_(Serena, Melody, Rini, and Darien were all back at the park. Melody was playing with Rini on the swings and Serena and Darien were sitting down on a nearby bench watching them.)_

**Serena: **"Melody's a great person. I'm really glad I met her."

_(Darien was starring at Melody with loving eyes. He did not turn to look at Serena when she talked, he instead kept starring at Melody)_

**Darien: **"I'm glad I met her too."

_(Serena noticed that when Darien said it, he said it in a meaningful and loving way. She looked at him and noticed that he was looking at Melody differently from the way he looked at her. Serena noticed his eyes were full of happiness, love, and compassion. Although, Darien always looked at Serena with loving eyes, it was different from the eyes he would look at Melody with. Serena became sad, but tried to hide it.)_

**Serena: **"Darien…do you think…that we really are destined to be?"

_(As Darien heard this he turned to Serena and looked at her with a confused expression.)_

**Darien: **"What do you mean Serena?"

_(Serena looked at the ground and a tear rolled down her eyes.)_

**Serena: **"I mean…don't you think that maybe we should follow our hearts instead of our past?"

_(Darien looked at Serena with compassion)_

**Darien: **"Serena…"

_(Serena wiped away the tear and looked up and saw Melody and smiled)_

**Serena: **"Melody is a great friend. She would make a great wife and mother."

_(Darien was surprised as she said this.)_

**Darien: **"Yes she will, but Serena…"

_(Serena looked up at him and smiled with teary eyes)_

**Serena: **"I just want you to be happy Darien."

**Darien: **"Serena, I am happy."

_(Serena looked at the ground and more tears ran down her cheeks and unto her knee)_

**Darien: **"Serena?..."

**Serena: **" Follow your heart Darien. You don't have to follow your past."

_(With that said, Serena got up and ran. Rini and Melody noticed her run. Rini followed her)_

**Rini: **"Serena! Wait!"

**Darien: **"Serena!"

_(Melody walked over to Darien.)_

**Melody: **"Darien what happened? What's wrong with Serena?"

_(Darien looked at the ground)_

**Darien: **"I don't know…"

**Melody: **"I'll go after her."

**Darien:** "Wait…I'll come too."

_(Darien and Melody ran after to look for Serena)_

**Scene 7**

_(Melody and Darien were running looking for Serena and Rini.)_

**Melody: **"Darien, let's split up. I'll look for Serena and Rini this way, and you look that way."

**Darien: **"All right."

_(Melody and Darien went separate ways to look for Serena and Rini)_

**Scene 8**

_(Serena arrived at the park where Rini first time traveled through. It was also the park where Darien and Serena went out on their first date. She sat down at the bench began to cry. Rini came up to her and hugged her.)_

**Rini: **"Mommy, why are you crying."

_(Serena suddenly stopped crying and looked at her)_

**Serena: **"You called me mommy…"

**Rini: **"Well of course, you will be my mommy after all."

_(Serena began to cry again and hugged Rini. Rini hugged her back.)_

**Serena: **"Rini, please don't return to the future. Don't ever leave me please. Stay here with me."

_(Rini was confused when Serena said this)_

**Rini: **"Serena…"

**Serena: **"Promise me that you won't leave me."

**Rini: **"But Serena…"

**Serena: **"Please Rini…promise me."

_(Rini hugged her tighter)_

**Rini: **"I promise."

**Scene 9**

_(Michelle, Amara, and Hotaru arrived at Amy's house. They got off the car and walked up to Amy's door and knocked. A few seconds later Amy answered the door.)_

**Amy: **"Oh hello Amara, Michelle, Hotaru your back!"

**Hotaru: **"Nice too see you again Amy."

**Michelle: **"Amy, we need to talk. Please call the other Sailors."

_(Amy nodded)_

**Scene 10**

_(Melody was walking through the park looking for Serena and Rini)_

**Melody:** "SERENA! RINI!"

_(Just then, Melody heard a voice that sounded like Serena)_

**Melody: **"Huh? Serena?"

**Voice: **"Melody…Melody."

_(Melody turned around to see where the voice was coming from.)_

**Melody: **"Hello?...Serena is that you?"

**Voice: **"Melody…"

_(The voice seemed to be coming from the other side of the park. Melody began to follow the voice.)_

**Melody: **"Serena…"

**Voice: **"Melody…"

_(Suddenly something grabed Melody from behind. She tried to release herself but the person seemed to strong. She began to scream.)_

**Scene 11**

_(Lina, Lita, Michelle, Amara, Trista and Hotaru were all gathered at Amy's house. Hotaru was telling them about how there is another princess.)_

**Lina: **"So the enemy is not after Princess Serena after all. They're after another princess?"

**Hotaru: **"That's right."

**Lita: **"But who is this princess?"

**Hotaru: **"I don't really know."

**Amy: **"But if they're not after Serena, why did they take Rei?"

**Hotaru: **"Because she is psychic."

**Michelle: **"What do you mean?"

**Hotaru: **"Rei has visions and can read fire. Rei must have found out who the princess is and the enemy's took her so they can use her to find the princess."

**Lita: **"But Rei never had visions of a princess. All she knew was that evil was approaching."

_(Amy then began to recall the night Rei was captured. Serena had told them that she found Sailor Mars(Rei) in trouble.)_

**Amy: **_"That's right. Rei wasn't with either one of us when she was captured. She must have been captured on her way to tell us that she had a vision."_

**Amy: **"You guys!"

_(Everyone turned to Amy)_

**Lita: **"What's the matter Amy?"

**Amy: **"I just remembered that the night Rei was captured, Rei was by herself. She was alone. She must have had a vision and was on her way to inform us when the enemy attacked her."

**Hotaru: **"Precisely."

**Lina: **"So then Rei knows who the princess is. That's why they captured her."

**Lita: **"I understand now."

**Amara: **"We need to be careful. We need to find out who this princess is and rescue Rei."

**Everyone: **"Mhm"

**Scene 12**

_(Darien was walking through Tokyo screaming Serena's name.)_

**Darien: **"Serena! _Where could she be? Why did this have to happen? I hurt Serena's feelings…but maybe she's right…maybe we shouldn't follow our past, but listen to our hearts…but my heart is confused…I love Serena…but I love Melody too…right?_...This is no use! Maybe she went home."

_(Suddenly a sound of thunder was heard and it began to sprinkle.)_

**Darien: **"Looks like a storm is coming. I should go home and call Serena from there."

_(Darien began to walk home)_

**Scene 13**

_(Serena and Rini were walking through the park in the rain.)_

**Rini: **"I don't get it. It was a beautiful day today, and now it's raining."

_(Serena responded sadly)_

**Serena: **"Some things just need to change Rini…you need to get used to it."

_(Rini looked at Serena and notices her sad expression. She felt bad and so she grabbed Serena's hand. Serena looked at Rini and Rini smiled at her. Serena smiled back.)_

_(As they kept walking, through the park, Serena and Rini heard a scream.)_

**Rini: **"Serena…"

**Serena: **"Oh no…not again…Rini, go call the others, but stay home. It's too dangerous for you, especially since you can't transform."

**Rini: **"But Serena…I can't leave you remember…I promised."

_(Serena stopped and looked at her.)_

**Serena: **"All right, but be careful when you come back. "

_(Rini nodded. Another scream was heard)_

**Serena: **"Hurry and call the others!"

_(Rini began to run. Serena ran towards where the scream was coming from)_

_(When Serena arrived, she saw Melody on the ground and the monster on top of her)_

**Serena: **"Melody!"

_(Melody was weak and could hardly speak)_

**Melody: **"Serena…run…"

_(Melody seemed to have fainted)_

**Serena: **"NO! MELODY!"

_(Serena looked at the monster with an angry face)_

**Serena: **"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY FRIEND AGAIN!!"

_(Melody opened her eyes but was too weak to get up or talk.)_

**Melody: **"S-S-Serena…"

_(Serena didn't hear her)_

**Serena: **"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

_(Serena began to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon. Melody still very weak saw this)_

**Melody: **"Huh?...Serena?...Sailor…"

_(Melody passed out)_

_(Rini arrived with Sailor Vernus, Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn)_

**Rini: **"MELODY!"

_(Rini ran over to Melody and sat by her)_

**Rini: **"Melody please wake up."

_(Sailor Mercury walked to Melody and checked her pulse. Rini was already in tears)_

**Sailor Mercury: **"She's still breathing. Rini stay here with her while we help Sailor Moon."

_(Rini looked at Sailor Mercury and nodded)_

**Sailor Jupiter: **"JUPITER…OAK EVOLUTION!"

_(The monster dodged the attack)_

**Sailor Jupiter: **"What?"

**Sailor Venus: **"Let me try…VENUS…LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!

_(The monster dodged the attack again)_

**Sailor Neptune: **"It's too strong for you guys."

**Sailor Uranus: **"Let us try."

_(The Sailor Scouts all nodded)_

**Sailor Uranus: **"URANUS…"

**Sailor Neptune: **"NEPTUNE…"

**Sailor Pluto: **"PLUTO…"

**Sailor Uranus:** "WORLD SHAKING!"

**Sailor Neptune: **"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

**Sailor Pluto: **"DEADLY SCREAM!"

_(They all attacked the monster. The monster fell to the ground.)_

**Sailor Neptune: **"We did it."

_(Sailor Moon ran over to Rini and Melody. Melody was still unconscious)_

**Sailor Moon: **"Rini, how is she?"

_(Rini looked up at Sailor Moon with a sad expression)_

**Rini: **"She still hasn't wakened up."

_(They suddenly heard a voice. The voice seemed very familiar to Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts)_

**Voice: **"Hello, Sailor Moon."

_(Sailor Moon froze.)_

**Sailor Moon: **"Huh?...Could it be?.."

_(Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts all turned to see who it was. When they finally saw who it was, they froze in shock)_

**Sailor Moon: **"M-M-Mars?"

**Sailor Mercury: **"Sailor Mars! You're ok!"

_(Sailor Mars looked at the monster laying unconscious on the floor)_

**Sailor Mars: **"Oh my poor warrior"

**Sailor Moon: **"Your warrior?...Sailor Mars…did you send that monster?"

**Sailor Mars: **"Of course I did!"

**Sailor Moon: **"But Sailor Mars? Why?"

**Sailor Mars: **"To destroy you and your pesky friends!"

**Sailor Venus: **"Why would you do this to us?"

**Sailor Neptune: **"Leave her Scouts…she's one of them now…"

_(The Sailor Scouts turned)_

**Sailor Moon: **"No…"

_(Sailor Moon turned and looked at the evil Sailor Mars)_

**Sailor Mars: **"SAILOR MARS YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!"

**Sailor Mars: **"NO…YOU'RE AN ENEMY NOW!"

_(Sailor Mars turned and looked at the monster)_

**Sailor Mars: **"EVIL WARRIOR! ARISE AND GET RID OF THESE PESKY SCOUTS!"

_(The monster woke up and began to get up)_

**Sailor Mars: **"We'll meet again…Sailor Moon!"

_(Sailor Mars disappeared)_

**Sailor Moon: **"No! Sailor Mars!"

_(The monster began to walk towards the Sailor Scouts)_

**Sailor Uranus: **"URANUS…WORLD SHAKING!"

_(Nothing happened to the monster)_

**Sailor Venus: **"OH NO!"

**Sailor Jupiter: **"IT DIDN'T WORK!"

_(Rini was watching the Sailor Scouts battle when Melody suddenly weakly spoke)_

**Melody: **"R-R-Rini…"

_(Rini turned and looked at Melody. Rini held Melody's hand)_

**Rini: **"Melody!"

_(While Rini held Melody's hand, a light grew in between them. Rini didn't notice it.)_

_(Suddenly Sailor Moon cried out)_

**Sailor Moon: **"AHHH!"

_(Rini turned and looked at Sailor Moon)_

**Rini: **"SAILOR MOON! _I need to help her! If only I could transform into Sailor Mini Moon!"_

_(Suddenly Rini began to transform. Her Sailor suit was sparkling pink and silver. She had angelic wings on her back like Sailor Moon, and she had a scepter with a heart on top of it. Everyone turned to look at Rini and they were all surprised, including her.)_

**Sailor Moon: **"Rini! How…"

_(The monster was about to attack Sailor Moon)_

**Sailor Pluto: **"SAILOR MOON! WATCH OUT!"

_(Sailor Pluto jumped on Sailor Moon and rolled out of the way.)_

**Sailor Mercury: **"Quick you guys. We have to do something!"

_(Suddenly Sailor Mini Moon heard a female voice speaking to her)_

**Voice: **_"Sailor Mini Moon."_

**Sailor Mini Moon: **"Huh? Who's that?"

**Voice: **_"Sailor Mini Moon, you have to help Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts."_

**Sailor Mini Moon: **"Yes, but how?"

**Voice: **_"You now have the power to defeat these evil warriors. All you have to do is lift up your scepter and say 'SWEET SUGAR SONG!'."_

**Sailor Mini Moon: **"Ok."

_(Sailor Mini Moon ran in front of the monster)_

**Sailor Moon: **"Sailor Mini Moon! No!"

**Sailor Mini Moon: **"Hold it right there you evil warrior! I won't let you hurt my friends!"

_(Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts all looked at her in shock. Sailor Mini Moon raised her scepter)_

**Sailor Mini Moon: **"SWEET…SUGAR…SONG!"

_(All of a sudden, a sweet melody began to play and musical notes surrounded the monster. The monster covered its ears and slowly began to turn into a sculpture. Once it became a sculpture, it fell to the ground and broke. The Sailor Scouts all ran to Sailor Mini Moon)_

**Sailor Mini Moon: **"Yay! I did it!"

**Sailor Jupiter: **"All right Mini Moon!"

**Sailor Neptune: **"How were you able to transform Mini Moon?"

**Sailor Mini Moon: **"I don't know. I was just thinking of how I wished I could transform and help you and I transformed. Then a voice of a girl talked to me and told me to use my scepter."  
**Sailor Uranus: **"A voice?"

_(Sailor Mini Moon nodded. Suddenly Melody woke up)_

**Melody: **"Huh?"

_(Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts ran to go check on her, and only Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn stayed behind)_

**Sailor Moon: **"Are you alright."

_(Melody looked up at Sailor Moon and thought to herself)_

**Melody: **_"Serena…Serena is Sailor Moon…and Rini is Sailor Mini Moon…_I'm alright…thank you…Sailor Moon."

_(Melody smiled at her and Sailor Moon smiled back)_

**Scene 14**

_(Darien was in his apartment. He had an intense headache. He fell on his couch.)_

**Darien: **"What is happening to me?"

_(He grew weak and fell asleep without knowing what had happened with Serena, Rini, and Melody)_

**Scene 15**

_(Hotaru, Michelle, Amara, and Trista were all sitting down in the living room of Trista's house.)_

**Hotaru: **"She received power from the princess."

**Michelle: **"From Serena?"

**Hotaru: **"No, the other princess."

**Amara: **"So the voice Rini heard was the voice of the princess?"

**Hotaru: **"Yes."

**Michelle: **"How is that possible? She can't receive power from anyone unless they are blood related or are destined to be in the future."

**Amara: **"The only people that can give her power is Serena being her mother in the future, Darien being her father in the future, and Helios being her husband in the future."

**Trista: **"The future can be changed."

_(Hotaru, Michelle and Amara turned and looked at Trista with a confused look. Trista looked serious)_

**Amara: **"What do you mean Trista?"

**Trista: **"It's possible that Serena and Darien won't end up together in the future."

**Michelle: **"But even if that happens, that means that Rini wouldn't exist at all, and she wouldn't have transformed."

**Hotaru: **"But she's here with us in the present."

**Trista: **"That's why she can transform. She's not in the future, and the future hasn't happened yet."

**Hotaru: **"And because the other princess and Rini are here together in the present…"

_(Amara finished her sentence)_

**Amara: **"The princess can lend her power to Rini."

**Trista: **"Correct."

**Michelle: **"This makes sense now."

**Amara: **"So Serena won't be Rini's mother in the future?"

**Trista: **"It's a possibility."

**Michelle: **"So it's possible for the princess to become Neo-Queen of Tokyo instead of Serena…"

**Trista: **"I'm afraid so."

**Amara: **"What will happen to Serena then?"

_(Trista looked at Amara with a blank face)_

**Michelle: **"We have to stop this! We can't let someone else take Serena's place."

**Trista: **"All of this isn't up to us. It's all up to Serena and Darien."

_(Michelle and Amara looked at each other)_

**Trista: **"Their future, and love, is in their hands."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. Change of Future

**Scene 1**

_(Ami is in her room on the computer researching the new enemy.)_

**Ami: **_"There must be some information about our enemy…"_

**Scene 2**

_(Michelle, and Trista are in the kitchen preparing breakfast, when Hotaru comes in)_

**Hotaru: **"Good morning Michelle, Trista."

**Michelle: **"Good morning little one."

**Trista: **"Good morning Hotaru, are you hungry?"

**Hotaru: **"Oh yes."

**Michelle: **"Good, because we made you some eggs and bacon"

**Hotaru: **"That sounds delicious…where's Amara?"

**Michelle: **"Oh, she went out early to Serena's house."

_(Hotaru and Trista look at each other)_

**Trista: **"No! This isn't good"

_(Michelle looks at them confused)_

**Michelle:** "What's wrong?"

**Trista: **"She's going to try and change the future!"

**Scene 4**

_(Serena is lying down in bed thinking while Rini is sitting on the floor eating breakfast)_

**Rini: **"Serena, are you sure you don't want to eat? You've never skipped breakfast before."

**Serena: **"No thank you Rini. I'm not really hungry."

_(Rini looks at her and then looks down)_

**Rini: **_"I hate seeing Serena like this. If only I could do something to cheer her up."_

_(Suddenly Serena turns over and looks at Rini)_

**Serena: **"Say Rini…"

**Rini: **"Yea Serena?"

**Serena: **"How were you able to transform into Sailor Mini Moon last night?"

_(Suddenly they heard another voice)_

**Voice: **"She received power from the princess"

_(Serena and Rini looked up to see Amara)_

**Rini: **"Amara!"

**Serena: **"Good morning Amara."

**Amara: **"Hey Rini, Serena."

**Serena: **"What do you mean she received power from the princess. I didn't lend her any power."

**Amara: **"She's not receiving power from you…but from another princess."

_(Serena sat up, and looked at Rini)_

**Scene 5**

_(Ami is still on the computer researching the enemy)_

**Ami:** "I must find…"

_(Suddenly she found something)_

**Ami:** "Yes! I got it!"

_(Ami began to read the information)_

**Ami: **"So this is where there hideout is."

_(Ami begins to write down the information and disconnects her mini computer)_

**Ami: **"Alright. I got it."

_(Ami hears thunder, and turns and looks out the window)_

**Ami: **"Oh no. Looks like a storm's coming. I better hurry up."

_(Ami grabs her coat and mini computer and leaves.)_

**Scene 6**

_(Serena, Rini, and Amara were all sitting on the floor eating apple pie)_

**Serena: **"So you mean that Rini is receiving power from another princess?"

**Amara: **"Yes."

**Serena: **"But how is that possible?"

**Amara: **"It's really complicated. Rini can only transform in the present because you are Sailor Moon, and you lend her power."

**Rini: **"But Sailor Moon didn't lend me power. The voice I heard was from someone else."

**Amara: **"Rini, have you talked or seen Helios at all?"

_(Rini began to blush and looked down)_

**Rini: **"No I haven't."

**Serena: **"What does Helios have to do with all of this?"

**Amara: **"Well, the only people Rini can receive power from are you, being her future mother, Darien, being her future father, and Helios, being her future husband."

_(Rini and Serena looked up in surprise)_

**Rini and Serena: **"WHAT?"

**Serena:**"Helios…Helios…"

**Rini:**"I'm going to marry…Helios?"

_(Rini began to smile and blush)_

**Amara: **"Well…if the future doesn't change…that's why I'm here."

**Serena: **"What do you mean?"

**Amara:** "It's possible that you and Darien won't end up together in the future."

_(as soon as Rini hears this she stands up angry)_

**Rini: **"NO! Serena and Darien have to end up together! Or then I won't exist! And I want to exist!!"

_(Serena looks at Amara)_

**Serena: **"Amara, this is a mistake. Of course we'll end up together. We're meant to be together."

**Amara: **"The future can be changed Serena."

**Rini: **"No!!"

_(Rini storms out of the room with tears in her eyes)_

**Scene 7**

_(Ami is walking through the streets of Tokyo)_

**Ami:** "The hideout must be around here somewhere…"

_(She suddenly stops in front of a house. She notices the door is open so she comes in)_

_(The house is dark, but she hears voices in a room. She peaks in and sees Ryo and his sister Lucifa)_

**Ryo: **"The princess is here. We have to make an army to and destroy this planet, along with the princess."

**Lucifa: **"Ryo, there are two princess. The Moon Princess is also here on earth."

**Ryo: **"The Moon Princess? That's perfect then, we will destroy both of them and both the earth and moon will be controlled by chaos."

_(Ami gasped and began to run)_

**Ami: **_"Oh no! So they're not after Serena after all, they're after another princess._ I must hurry and tell the others."

**Scene 8**

_(Darien is in his apartment sitting on the couch thinking about Melody and Serena)_

**Darien:**_ "Serena…Melody…am I in love with both of them? But, Serena and I are destined to be."_

(Darien recalls what Serena told him)

_(flashback)_

_**Serena: **__"Follow your heart Darien. You don't have to follow your past."_

_(end of flashback)_

**Darien: **"Oh Serena. My heart is confused, and I don't want to hurt you."

_(Darien then begins to think about Melody)_

**Darien: **_"Melody…so beautiful, sweet, and caring. Could it be that I'm falling in love with you?...but what about Serena…I love her too…"_

_(Darien looks out his window and notices it starts to rain)_

**Darien: **"I wonder if Melody likes the rain as much as I do…"

**Scene 9**

_(Rini is at the park sitting under the slide, trying to stay dry from the rain.)_

**Rini: **_"It's not fair. Serena and Darien must end up together. I want to exist."_

_(Rini began to cry, holding the Luna ball.)_

**Rini:**"Oh Luna Ball, what am I going to do?"

**Scene 10: **

_(Serena is in her room alone. She is lying on her bed thinking.)_

**Serena: **_"Why do things get harder everyday? I just want to be normal. I'm tired of having to fight all the time. I just want out planet to be safe and in peace."_

_(She hears the sound of thunder. She sits up and looks out the window. It is pouring rain.)_

**Serena: **"I must go find Rini."

_(She gets up, grabs a coat and umbrella, and leaves the room)_

**Scene 11**

_(Ami is running down the streets of Tokyo)_

**Ami: **"I must hurry and find Serena."

_(She suddenly tripped and fell. Lucifa appeared in front of her)_

**Lucifa: **"Hello Ami."

**Ami:** "You, you are that girl that wants to destroy this planet."

_(Lucifa chuckles)_

**Lucifa: **"Yes, that is me. Now, Ami, I know you know where the princess is, so you better tell me if you don't want to suffer the consequences."

**Ami: **"I will never tell you anything. MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

_(Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury)_

**Lucifa: **"Oh, Sailor Mercury, it's nice to see you."

_(Lucifa chuckles)_

**Lucifa: **"Well, I won't handle this battle, I will let your good friend Sailor Mars destroy you."

**Sailor Mercury:** "What?"

_(Sailor Mars appears right next to Lucifa)_

**Sailor Mercury: **"Sailor Mars!"

**Lucifa: **"Sailor Mars, she's all yours. Goodbye Sailor Mercury."

_(Lucifa disappears)_

**Sailor Mercury: **"Sailor Mars, it's me Sailor Mercury, you have got to remember me. Remember that we're here to protect our Moon Princess and the planet earth."

**Sailor Mars: **"No. We must destroy this planet and the princess."

**Sailor Mercury: **"No Mars! Please remember. I'm your friend."

**Sailor Mars:** "Not anymore. You are an enemy now, and I must destroy you."

_(Sailor Mars brings out an evil warrior)_

**Sailor Mars: **"Evil Warrior! Destroy her!"

_(The evil warrior attacks Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mercury screams)_

**Scene 12**

_(Serena is looking for Rini)_

**Serena:** "Rini! Rini"

_(She suddenly hears a scream)_

**Serena:** "That…that sounds like…"

_(She hears a cry for help)_

**Serena: **"Oh no! It sounds like Mercury!"

_(Serena drops the umbrella and runs over to her)_

**Serena: **"Sailor Mercury no! MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

_(Serena transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon)_

**Sailor Moon:** "Leave my friend alone!"

**Sailor Mercury: **"No, Sailor Moon! You need to leave!"

**Sailor Moon:** "No Mercury! I won't leave you! I will fight this and save you, Mars, and our planet!"

**Sailor Mercury: **"Sailor Moon! You can't do this on..aaaahhhh!"

_(the evil warrior grabs Sailor Mercury)_

**Sailor Moon: **"No! Sailor Mercury! Let her go!"

**Sailor Mercury: **"Sailor Moon…you have to go. Don't worry about me! Call the others!"

**Sailor Moon: **"No! Sailor Mercury! I can do this."

_(Sailor Mercury forces a smile while the evil warrior is holding her.)_

**Sailor Mercury: **"We will win this. Trust me…Sailor Moon."

_(Sailor Moon gets tears in her eyes.)_

**Sailor Moon: **"But Sailor Mercury…"

_(Sailor Mercury and the evil warrior begin to fade)_

**Sailor Moon: **"NO! SAILOR MERCURY! I WILL RESCUE YOU!"

**Sailor Mercury: **"Save your energy. I'll see you soon…"

**Sailor Moon: **"No! Mercury! Don't do this! I can save you! I can do it!"

_(Sailor Mercury and the evil warrior disappear. Sailor Moon falls to the ground in tears.)_

**Sailor Moon: **"NOOO! MERCURY!"

_(She begins to pound the ground with her fists)_

**Sailor Moon:** "DON'T LEAVE ME!!! MERCURY!!!"

**Scene 13**

_(Rini is walking alone in the rain headed for Darien's apartment)_

**Rini: **"It's not fair. How come adults are so selfish? Both Serena and Darien only think of themselves. They don't even think of me. Maybe they don't love me anymore."

_(Rini trips)_

**Rini: **"Ow!"

_(She begins to cry on the ground)_

**Rini:** "Mommy. Daddy…please help me. I want to exist."

**Scene 14**

_(Melody is walking out in the streets. She suddenly sees Rini on the ground crying. She slowly approaches her.)_

**Melody: **"Rini. What's the matter? Why are you out here in the rain? Why are you crying?"

_(Rini looks up at Melody with tears in her eyes. She runs over to hug her. Melody sits on her knees and holds Rini)_

**Rini:**" Oh Melody. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to help Serena, and her and Darien don't seem to love me anymore. I don't know what to do."

**Melody: **"Oh Rini, that's not true. Serena and Darien love you a whole lot. Where did you get that idea?"

**Rini: **"No Melody, you don't understand. They have forgotten about me. They abandoned me. They don't want me anymore."

**Melody: **"Oh Rini…"

_(Melody hugs Rini tighter while Rini cries)_

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Her Prince

**Scene 1**

_(Rini is with Melody in her apartment. Rini is sleeping on Melody's couch. Melody is in the kitchen washing the dishes and thinking to herself.)_

**Melody:**_"Poor Rini. She loves Serena and Darien very much. And she must be facing so many problems especially since she's Sailor Mini Moon."_

_(Melody rinses her hands and dries them. she walks over towards Rini. She smiles as she looks at her and kneels down beside her. She gently strokes her hair and kisses her forehead.)_

**Melody: **_"Rini…Sailor Mini Moon. I finally get to meet you, my beloved…"_

_(Melody suddenly gets and intense headache.)_

**Melody: **_"Oh no!"_

_(Melody falls to the ground and is gasping for air.)_

**Melody:** "N-n-not again…I h-have t-to…"

_(At that moment Rini wakes up and notices Melody on the floor)_

**Rini:** "Melody! Melody! What's wrong?"

_(Rini kneels by Melody. Melody reaches out for Rini. Rini begins to cry)_

**Rini:** "Melody! Are you sick?"

**Melody: **"R-Rini…"

**Rini:** "Melody! Hold on. I'll go get Darien!"

_(Rini storms out of her apartment. Melody is left on the ground. She looks out at her window. She notices the moon rise up. It has stopped raining)_

**Melody: **"M-m-mother…I-I failed…again…S-S-Serena…"

_(Melody passes out.)_

**Scene 2**

_(Serena was slowly walking down the street of Tokyo. She was crying. She just lost Ami.)_

**Serena: **"I can't do this on my own. It's all my fault. Everything is changing."

_(She then remembers what Amara told her)_

_(beginning of flashback)_

_**Amara: **__"The future can be changed Serena."_

_(End of flashback)_

_(Serena suddenly stops.)_

**Serena:**_"That's right. The future is changing._ Darien! I need to go find him and fix things."

_(Serena turns around and begins to run towards Darien's apartments.)_

**Serena:**_ "Maybe if I fix things with him, and we go back to being together, all of this will go away."_

_(Serena keeps running.)_

**Scene 3**

_(Melody is being rushed to the hospital by an ambulance. Darien and Rini are outside watching as Melody s being carried into the ambulance. Rini is crying. Darien is anxious and worried. The ambulance leaves. Darien and Rini are watching.)_

**Darien:**_"I can't just stand here and watch. _I have to go and see her."

_(Rini turns and looks at Darien.)_

**Rini:** "Darien…"

_(Serena then appears running down the street. Rini and Darien look up. Rini sees her and runs over to her)_

**Rini: **"Serena!"

_(Serena hugs her. Rini is crying)_

**Serena: **"R-R-Rini. I got it!"

_(Rini looks up at her in confusion)_

**Serena: **"You will exist Rini. In the future. You will exist."

_(Rini looks at her and smiles)_

**Rini: **"You mean you and Darien…"

**Serena: **"Yes, Rini, I just need to go and talk to him right now."

**Rini: **"Serena…"

_(Serena runs over to Darien. Rini yells back at her)_

**Rini: **"Serena! Wait!..."

_(Serena looks back at her and smiles)_

**Serena: **"Don't worry Rini!! I will set things right."

**Rini: **"No Serena…that's not it…Melody…"

_(Serena is getting closer to Darien. Darien sees her)_

**Serena: **"D-Darien!"

**Darien: **"Huh? Serena!"

_(Serena stops in front of him and gasps for air)_

**Serena:** "D-D-Darien…w-we need to talk…it's about…"

_(Serena is then interrupted by Darien)_

**Darien: **"Serena! You won't believe what happened! Melody! She's been rushed to the hospital! I have to go see her. I have to go see if she's okay!"

_(Darien hops on his motorcycle)_

**Serena:** "But Darien…wait…"

**Darien:** "Sorry Serena! But I have to go! We'll talk later."

_(Darien races off in his motorcycle. Serena watches him leave. She looks down on the floor)_

**Serena: **_"Darien…"_

_(Rini walks over to Serena)_

**Rini: **"Serena…"

_(Serena looks up with a determined face)_

**Serena:** "Let's go to the hospital Rini."

**Scene 4**

_(Serena and Rini are running down the streets. Serena pulls out her communicator and calls Lina)_

**Serena:** "Lina!"

**Lina: **"What's up Serena?"

**Serena: **"Lina! We lost Sailor Mercury."

**Lina: **"What do you mean we lost her?"

**Serena: **"The evil warriors took her."

**Lina: **"What?! How can that be?"

**Serena: **"I'm sorry…I couldn't help…but I found a way to make this all go away and make things right!"

**Lina: **"You have?"

**Serena: **"Yes! Meet me at the hospital. Tell Lita too."

**Lina: **"The hospital?"

**Serena: **"Yes, that's where Darien is."

**Lina: **"Darien? Is he okay? Did something happen?"

**Serena: **"Everything is alright. Just meet me there."

**Lina: **"Okay. Serena…"

**Serena: **"Yeah?"

**Lina: **"We're with you. You're not alone."

_(Serena smiles)_

**Serena: **"Thank you Lina. I'll see you in a bit."

**Lina: **"See you."

_(Serena and Rini are still running.)_

**Rini: **"Serena…what's going on?"

**Serena: **"Don't worry Rini…everything will be okay. Darien and I will make up. We'll defeat the evil warriors with you and Sailor Harmony. We'll get Rei and Ami back and restore peace on this planet. The future won't change. I promise."

_(Rini smiles at her and nods)_

**Rini: **"I believe you mommy."

_(Serena looks at her and smiles. They finally arrive at the hospital.)_

**Scene 5**

_(Ryo and Lucifa are standing before Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury are trapped in a large crystal)_

**Ryo: **"We have been able to capture another Sailor Scout. Good job sister."

_(Ryo looks at Lucifa. Lucifa smiles.)_

**Lucifa: **"Not only that my brother, this Sailor Scout seems to be the brightest of them all. She found our hideout using that pocket computer in her hand."

**Ryo: **"Hmm? Perfect, maybe she might lend it to us, so we can find the Princess."

_(Ryo and Lucifa laugh evilly.)_

**Scene 6**

_(Serena and Rini walk inside of the hospital. Serena walks over to the receptionist. Rini sits on the couch.)_

**Serena: **"Uhm excuse me miss. I'm looking for the room Melody is in."

**Receptionist:** "What's her last name?"

**Serena: **"Uhm, I don't really know, but she was rushed in by an ambulance not too long ago."

**Receptionist: **"Oh, I think I know who you are talking about. She's in room 224"

**Serena: **"Okay, thank you very much."

_(Serena walks over to Rini)_

**Serena: **"She's in room 224."

**Rini:** "Can I come too Serena?"

**Serena: **"No, Rini you have to wait out here for Lina and Lita. Once they get here take them to the room okay."

**Rini: **"Okay."

**Serena:** "Thanks Rini."

_(Serena starts to walk to the elevator)_

**Scene 7**

_(Darien is sitting on a chair outside of Melody's room. Suddenly the doctor comes out. Darien stands up)_

**Darien: **"Doctor. Is she alright?"

**Doctor: **"Yes, she's alright. She just fainted. She seems to have stress and anxiety."

**Darien: **"She just moved here to Tokyo. She has no parents. She's been on her own for a while."

**Doctor: **"That's very odd. She's too young to be on her own. How long has she been here in Tokyo for?"

**Darien: **"I'm not sure. But I met her about a month and a half ago."

**Doctor: **"Oh, I see. Is she your girlfriend?"

_(Darien looks up at the doctor in embarrassment. His face turns red)_

**Darien: **"No, no, no! It's nothing like that. We're just friends."

**Doctor: **"I see. Haven't confessed yet huh?"

**Darien: **"No! I have a girlfriend. She's just a friend. That's all."

**Doctor: **"Haha. I see. Alright. Well, do take care of her."

**Darien: **"Yes, doctor, I will."

_(Serena was hiding behind the wall and listened to the whole conversation. She lowered her head and a tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away and peeked to see Darien, and noticed the doctor coming towards her. She quickly hid behind the wall. As soon as the doctor left she peeked again and saw that Darien was gone.)_

**Serena: **"Huh? Where did he go?"

_(She suddenly heard his voice. It was coming from Melody's room. She tiptoed over to her room. She stood at the doorway and listened to Darien talk to Melody. Melody seemed to be asleep. Darien was standing in front of her and never noticed Serena. Serena stood, watched and listened.)_

_(Darien kneeled beside Melody)_

**Darien: **"Melody…you scared me. Don't ever do that again."

_(Darien starred at Melody while she slept. Darien began to feel a warm feeling. He grabbed her hand, and the feeling grew stronger.)_

**Darien: **"Melody…what is this feeling that I get whenever I see you and touch you? I feel warm, safe. You are such a great person Melody. You are so sweet, kind, compassionate, gentle. I feel this great love whenever I'm around you."

_(Serena couldn't stand listening any longer. Lina, Lita, Luna, Artemis, and Rini all came down the hall. As soon as they saw Serena's sad expression, they rushed to her.)_

**Lita: **"Serena, what's wrong?"

**Lina: **"Are you okay?"

_(Serena wiped away the tears that were about to fall. Rini walked over to Serena and tugged on her dress.)_

**Rini:** "Mommy?"

_(As soon as Serena heard this, she looked over at Rini. Rini had a worried look on her face. She then smiled at her.)_

**Serena: **"I will fix this."

_(Serena walked into Melody's room.)_

**Serena: **"Darien."

_(Darien immediately lets go of Melody's hand. He stands up and faces Serena)_

**Darien: **"Serena. I didn't notice you were here."

**Serena: **"Darien, can we talk outside please."

**Darien: **"Uhm sure."

_(Darien looks at Melody. She is still asleep. He then walks out with Serena. He closes the door behind him but it doesn't close entirely. Melody opens her eyes and sees as Darien walked out.)_

**Melody: **"Hmm. Darien?"

_(She then hears Serena's voice)_

**Melody: **"Oh. Serena's here too."

_(Melody hears Serena's voice again)_

**Serena:** "Darien…I came here because I wanted to fix things."

**Darien:** "What do you mean Serena?"

_(Lina, Lita, Luna, Artemis, and Rini are all watching them. They all have a confused look on their face except for Rini. She walks over to Serena and holds her hand. Serena looks at Rini. A tear rolls down her cheek.)_

**Serena: **"I'm sorry Rini."

_(Rini looks at her with a surprised and worried look. Everyone else there all look at Serena with a confused look. Serena looks over at Lina, Lita, Luna, and Artemis)_

**Serena: **"I can't do this anymore."

**Luna: **"Serena. What are you talking about?"

_(Serena looks up at Darien. Darien has a confused look on his face. A tear rolls down her cheek. She wipes it away.)_

**Serena: **"Darien. The future is changing. I didn't want to accept it, but I finally see that it really is changing."

**Darien: **"Serena, what are you talking about?"

_(Serena holds Rini's hand tighter.)_

**Serena: **"Darien, we won't end up together in the future."

_(Everyone looks at Serena with a confused look. Melody listens attentively in her room)_

**Lina: **"Serena, what are you saying?"

**Lita: **"Of course you will end up together. You are Princess Serenity from the Moon Kingdom., and Darien is Prince Darien of Earth."

_(Melody gasps as she hears this. She puts her hand over her mouth and her eyes begin to get teary.)_

_(Rini looks down and tears start to form in her eyes.)_

**Darien: **"Serena, we are meant to be. We are in love."

_(Serena looks at Darien)_

**Serena: **"Darien…we used to be in love. I know that you are confused, and it's okay. But the future is already changing, and we can't do anything about it. This is our new destiny now. We can' keep following the past. We need to follow our hearts…you need to follow your heart Darien."

_(Rini looks up at Serena)_

**Rini: **"Serena. You can't! You promised me! Darien! Please! You two will end up together! You're not confused right Darien? You love Serena! Right?"

_(Darien doesn't answer)_

**Serena: **"Darien…it's alright. You're not at fault. I can't deny your own happiness. I'm happy for you. I will fight as Sailor Moon for as long as I can. I will find Rei, and Ami. I will restore peace on Earth, because that is my mission. I will fight along with the Sailor Scouts, please promise me you will fight along with us as Tuxedo Mask."

**Darien: **"Serena…"

**Serena: **"Please promise me."

**Darien: **"I promise."

_(Darien looks down)_

_(Serena smiles)_

**Serena: **"Thank you."

_(Serena walks away. Lina and Artemis go after her. Rini, Luna and Lita stay behind. Rini is looking down. She begins to cry)_

**Lita: **"Come on Rini. Let's go home."

_(Rini looks up at Darien. Darien notices tears in her eyes)_

**Rini: **"Goodbye…daddy."

_(Darien looks at her with a sorrow look. Rini runs away and Lita chases after her. Luna walks over to Darien. Darien sits on the chair and puts his hands on his face. He begins to cry.)_

**Luna: **"Why Darien? What happened?"

**Darien: **"I don't know Luna. I really don't know."

**Luna: **"Planet Earth, YOUR kingdom Darien, is in danger. You better figure out what you're going to do before it's too late."

_(Luna walks away. Darien sits there. Melody is in her room she heard the whole conversation)_

**Melody: **_"Serena…Sailor Moon…Princess Serenity. She's all the same person. And Darien…he's Tuxedo Mask…and…Prince Darien. I finally found him. I finally found him."_

_(Melody hears the door open. She closes her eyes and pretends she's asleep)_

_(Darien walks in. He looks at Melody.)_

**Darien: **"Oh Melody. What am I going to do?"

_(Melody opens her eyes. Darien sees her open them. He becomes joyful)_

**Darien: **"Melody! You're awake! Thank goodness."

_(Melody smiles at him)_

_(The doctor comes in)_

**Doctor: **"Oh. Miss Melody. You are awake. How are you feeling?"

**Melody: **"Just fine."

**Doctor: **"That's great. You seem to be in healthy condition, you just fainted. Have you been eating well?"

**Melody: **"Of course I have."

**Doctor: **"Have you been getting enough rest?"

**Melody: **"That must be it. I've been really busy trying to catch up in school and haven't been sleeping well enough."

**Doctor: **"There's your problem. You need to sleep well."

**Melody: **"Yes doctor."

**Doctor: **"Well with that said, you may go home."

**Melody: **"Thank you doctor."

**Doctor: **"No problem."

_(The doctor walks out)_

**Darien: **"Melody, be more careful please. You really scared tonight."

_(Melody smiles at him)_

**Melody: **"I'm sorry Darien. I will be more careful."

_(Darien blushes and looks away)_

**Darien: **"Shall we head home then?"

**Melody: **"We shall."

**Scene 8**

_(Serena was in her room lying on her bed. Rini was beside her.)_

**Rini:** "Serena…why is all this happening?"

**Serena: **"Things happen for a reason Rini. We just have to accept it."

**Rini: **"Serena, I'm not going to go back to the future."

**Serena: **"Rini, you have to. If you want to see your parents again, you must go now before…the future changes."

**Rini: **"I don't care about the future anymore Serena. I care about the present. And in this present you still are my mother, and I love you and I want to spend as much time as I can before whatever has to happen, happens."

_(Serena turned over to face Rini. Rini smiled at her and a tear ran down Serena's cheek)_

**Serena: **"Rini, I love you."

**Rini: **"I love you too mommy."

_(Serena and Rini both closed their eyes and fell asleep.)_

**Scene 9**

_(Lina, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Artemis, and Luna were all gathered at Trista's house.)_

**Lita: **"This is bad you guys. What are we going to do?"

**Trista: **"There really isn't anything to do. It's not for us to decide. It's for Darien and Serena to decide. And they already seemed to have taken their decision."

**Amara: **"Yes, but it isn't fair. Darien is being selfish. He's only thinking of himself. He knows how much Serena loves him and he knows how much Rini loves him. How could he have given all of that up?"

**Trista: **"Things change Amara."

**Lina: **"Does this mean, that Rini won't exist? Are we going to exist? What is going to happen to us? If Serena won't be the future Neo Queen, then what's going to happen?"

**Michelle: **"I think that Rini will still exist in the future. It's just that Serena won't be her mother. She will have a different mother."

**Hotaru: **"We will keep existing. We just won't be serving Neo Queen Serenity. We will be serving Rini's mother, Darien's wife."

**Luna: **"What's going to happen to Serena? Even if the future changes, the past won't. She will still be Princess Serenity."

**Artemis: **"Luna is right. Serena's past will remain as evidence of Serenity's existence."

**Trista: **"You're both right. But the Moon Kingdom was already destroyed long ago by Queen Beryl. It's not going to help anymore. It's already in the past."

**Lita: **"So you're saying that it's just going to be part of history. Serena won't exist at all after this?"

**Lina: **"What about Sailor Moon? Will she keep existing?"

**Hotaru: **"My theory for all of this is that Serena will keep being Serena, and Sailor Moon. Maybe she will serve the future Neo Queen Serenity with us."

**Lita: **"No! We can't let that happen! She's going to have to serve the one man she has ever loved?"

**Trista: **"I know it sounds bad, but that's just how it has to be."

**Luna: **"It's really not fair."

**Trista:** "Right now we have to worry about our new enemy. Remember that Ami and Mars are gone already, and we have to find them. We can't let them down. Serena also promised to help and promised to restore peace to this planet."

**Hotaru: **"That's right. Let's do this for Serena."

**Lina: **"Yeah! For Serena."

**Scene 10**

_(Melody and Darien were walking out of the hospital. It was already 10 o'clock at night, and was very dark. Melody looked up at the stars and admired them. Darien noticed her look up and he looked up to see what she was looking at)_

**Darien: **"The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?"

**Melody: **"Yes, they are."

_(Darien walked over to his motorcycle. He grabbed an extra helmet and held it in front of Melody. She looked at it and then looked at him)_

**Melody: **"Oh, no thanks. I would rather walk."

**Darien: **"Melody, you just got out of the hospital. You need to get home and rest."

**Melody: **"But it's such a beautiful night, I want to walk under the stars. Besides, it's not such a long walk, and I'll be fine. So you can go ahead."

**Darien: **"Okay, then I'll walk with you."

**Melody: **"What about your motorcycle?"

**Darien: **"I'll just pick it up in the morning."

**Melody: **"You really don't have to."

**Darien: **"I know, but I want to."

_(Melody smiled at him)_

**Melody: **"Okay."

_(Melody and Darien start walking. As they walked Melody had her face up looking at the stars. Darien began to admire her.)_

**Darien: **_"She's really beautiful, and with the light from the stars, she's even more beautiful. There is something about her, that I just can't leave her alone. It's so difficult to explain. I've never felt this way before. Not even with Serena. I just feel safe, and comfortable with her. But, do I love her? Am I in love with Melody?"_

_(Melody suddenly spoke)_

**Melody: **"Hey Darien,"

_(Darien looked over at her. Melody kept looking up at the stars.)_

**Darien: **"Hm?"

**Melody: **"Do you know how stars are born?"

**Darien: **"How stars are born?"

**Melody: **"Yea."

_(Melody looked at him. Darien gave a black stare. She smiled at him and looked up again.)_

**Melody: **"They are born from people's happiness. They are evidence of the moments someone was truly happy. When a person is truly happy, a star is born, and it never ever dies. It stays in the sky forever. It's like a memory, or a reminder of that person's happiness. It's always going to be there. That's why, even in the darkest moments that a person is going through, just recalling happy memories can make them smile again and lighten their life. Just like a star lightens the darkness of the night."

_(Darien looked up at the stars)_

**Darien: **"That's such a beautiful legend."

**Melody: **"It really is."

_(They both look up at the stars)_

**Scene 11**

_(Lucifa is standing before Mercury trying to read Mercury's mind. Mercury is still trapped in the huge crystal. Lucifa suddenly opens her eyes)_

**Ryo: **"What did you see?"

_(Lucifa turns to face Ryo.)_

**Lucifa: **"It seems that that pesky Sailor Moon is Princess Serenity."

**Ryo: **"Princess Serenity? From the Moon Kingdom?"

**Lucifa: **"Yes, and not only that…but that Sailor Harmony…she's the Princess."

**Ryo: **"Of course! I should have known. She was the only one able to destroy our warriors. Now that we know their real identities, we should round them up together, and take them together."

**Lucifa: **"What about the other Sailor Scouts?"

**Ryo: **"They're our bait."

_(Ryo begins to laugh)_

**Lucifa: **"Great idea"

_(Lucifa and Ryo continue to laugh.)_

**Scene 12**

_(Serena is having a dream)_

_**Voice: **__"SailorMoon, please protect us."_

_(Serena wakes up and sits up. She looks over at Rini, who is fast asleep beside her. She looks out her window and sees a bright star. She closes her eyes and makes a wish)_

**Serena: **_"I wish to bring back peace on this planet."_

_(Serena opens her eyes, lays back down, closes her eyes, and falls asleep)_

**Scene 13**

_(Melody is back in her apartment. She goes out to her balcony and stares up at the stars. She has a huge smile on her face. She closes her eyes and as the breeze blows against her face.)_

**Melody: **_"Mother, I did it. I finally did it. I feel more alive and happy than I have ever felt before..."_

_(She opens her eyes and looks at the brightest star in the sky)_

**Melody: **_"and that star is proof of the happiness I felt today, because I have finally found him._ I finally found my Prince…Darien."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	8. Melody's Identity

**Scene 1**

_(Rini was getting ready for school. Serena wasn't really in the mood so she decided to stay home. She thought that maybe she will do some research on the enemy. Rini finished getting ready and went to Serena, who was still lying in bed.)_

**Rini:** "I'm going to go now."

**Serena: **"Okay Rini. Have a good day."

**Rini: **"Okay…Serena?"

**Serena: **"Yea?"

**Rini: **"Will you be okay? I can skip school if you want and keep you company."

**Serena: **"No, Rini, it's okay. Go on ahead. Have fun. I'll be okay."

_(Rini looked at Serena with a worried look but Serena just smiled)_

**Serena: **"I promise."

_(Rini smiled and ran to her and hugged her really hard. Serena hugged her back and smiled )_

**Rini: **"I love you Serena."

**Serena: **"I love you too Rini. Now go on or you're going to be late."

_(Rini let go and walked out towards the door. She turned back and waved at Serena with a smile)_

**Rini: **"I'll see you later."

**Serena: **"Later Rini."

_(Rini walked out of the door. Serena stood up. She walked over to her closet. She stood there and just stared at her clothes. She suddenly began to cry.)_

**Serena: **"_How did all of this happen? What went wrong? Is this punishment for not doing well in school?_ Rei, Ami, you left me all alone, and now Darien is gone too. Am I just going to end up being lonely?"

_(A voice spoke)_

**Voice: **"You're not alone Serena, you never will be."

_(She turned to see who it was. to her surprise it was Lina and Artemis)_

**Serena: **"Lina, I didn't hear you come in."

_(Serena wiped her tears away, and forced a smile. Lina and Artemis looked at her with sympathy)_

**Serena:** "I was just about to go out for a bit. You're not going to school?"

**Lina: **"Nah. I thought that maybe I could spend the day with you. I figured you weren't going to school."

_(Serena forced out a giggle with tears in her eyes)_

**Serena: **"I've always been so predictable haven't I?"

_(Serena's smile vanishes and her tears start to roll down her cheeks. She tries wiping them away but more keep coming. She forces smiles.)_

**Lina: **"Serena…"

**Serena: **"I'm fine…I really am…I have Rini with me…and right now I still think of her as my own daughter…I mean things happen for a reason…maybe this is a good thing…I'm not fitted to be Princess or Queen anyways…"

_(Serena fell on her knees and began to cry hard. Lina rushed to her and hugged her.)_

**Lina: **"Serena…don't say that. You still are Princess Serenity. No one will ever take that away from you."

**Artemis: **"That's right Serena. You still are the Princess of the Moon Kingdom."

_(Serena stopped crying. She wiped away her tears and looked up at Lina and Artemis. They both smiled at her.)_

**Lina:** "And we'll always be here for you, all of us Sailor Scouts. No matter what happens, we will always be by your side."

_(Serena smiled at them)_

**Serena: **"Thank you guys."

**scene 2**

_(Melody was in school. The teacher was calling role.)_

**Teacher: **"Serena?..Serena?...oh,she's not here today."

_(Melody looked over at the empty seat that Serena should have been in.)_

**Melody: **"_Serena…Sailor Moon…Princess Serenity…"_

_(the teacher interrupted her train of thought)_

**Teacher:** "Melody?"

**Melody: **"Yes?"

**Teacher:** "Would you please read the next paragraph?"

_(Melody stood up straight)_

**Melody: **"Yes ma'am."

_(Melody began to read)_

**Scene3**

_(Serena, Lina, and Artemis were all walking through the streets of Tokyo.)_

**Lina: **"So, you think that Melody is the one Darien is in love with?"

**Serena:** "Yes."

**Lina:** "But they just met like a month ago. How could he be in love with her already?"

**Serena: **"It's destiny…I guess."

**Lina: **"Serena…'

**Serena: **"But it's okay…she's a really nice, sweet, caring girl."

**Lina: **"Serena, you don't have to pretend it doesn't hurt."

_(Serena stopped and looked down.)_

**Serena: **"I know…"

_(a tear ran down her cheek)_

**Serena:** "The truth is…that it does hurt…a lot…but…maybe if I pretend that's its okay…I will be able to fool myself also…and besides…I just want Darien to be happy…because that is all that matters."

_(Lina stood there watching her cry. She didn't; know what else to do or say to make her feel better. Serena wiped away her tears and turned to look at Lina. She forced another smile)_

**Serena: **"But, now isn't the time to cry. We need to find out where the enemy is and how to get Rei and Ami back."

_(Lina smiled at her)_

**Lina: **"Okay."

**Scene 4**

_(Melody was walking back home.)_

**Melody: **_"What a day…I wonder if Serena's ok. Now I understand how hard things are going for her. Maybe I should go and talk to her…it's not fair that I know her secret and she doesn't know mine…but I can't tell her now…"_

_(Suddenly, she hears a male's voice call out to her)_

**Male: **"Melody!"

_(She turns to see who it was. to her surprise it was Darien. She was happy to see him. She smiled)_

**Melody: **"Hello Darien."

_(Darien blushed and smiled at her)_

**Darien: **"Are you headed home?"

**Melody: **"Yes."

**Darien: **"How about we get something to eat first? Are you hungry?"

_(Melody smiled)_

**Melody: **"Definitely"

**Darien: **"Alright. Let's go."

_(Darien and Melody began walking)_

**Darien: **"So, how have you been?"

**Melody: **"I've been good."

**Darien: **"Have you been taking care of yourself like the doctor said?"

**Melody: **"Of course."

**Darien: **"That's good…and are you enjoying your stay so far?"

**Melody: **"Yes. I love it here. It's so nice, and the people are so loving. I feel so welcomed here."

**Darien: **"Good…erm…any luck with finding who you are searching for?"

_(Melody smiled and looked ahead)_

**Melody: **"I feel like I'm getting closer. I can feel it."

_(Darien looks at the ground.)_

**Darien: **"That's uhm good…I hope you find him soon."

**Melody: **"Thank you…how are you and Serena? She wasn't in school today."

**Darien: **"Oh…really?"

**Melody: **"Yea…I thought that she would be late but she never showed up."

**Darien: **"Melody, there's something you need to know."

_(Melody stopped walking and looked at him)_

**Melody: **"What is it Darien?"

**Darien: **"Well…Serena and I…aren't together anymore…we broke up…"

_(Melody looked surprised.)_

**Melody: **"Why?"

**Darien: **"It's just not the same anymore, things change…I'm also a bit confused."

**Melody: **"Confused? About what?"

**Darien:** "I think I may have fallen for someone else…"

**Melody: **"No…no…that can't be right…Serena loves you…you love her…you two are destined to be."

_(Darien was a bit confused)_

**Darien: **"What do you mean we're destined to be?"

_(Melody hesitated)_

**Melody: **"Well yeah…uhm you two look so happy together…uhm…"

_(Melody looked at the floor)_

**Melody: **"Uhm…I have to go…"

_(Melody turned around and began to run away. Darien chased after her)_

**Darien: **"Melody! Wait!"

_(Melody ran into an ally and hid. Darien lost sight of her. He stopped and gave up)_

**Scene 5**

_(Serena and Lina were walking home. Suddenly Serena spots Melody walking on her own with her head down. Serena stopped. Lina stopped and looked at Serena then at Melody. Melody looked up and saw Serena.)_

**Lina: **"Come on Serena, let's go the other way."

_(Lina pulled on Serena's shoulder)_

**Serena: **"No…it's okay."

_(Melody smiled at Serena and walked over to her)_

**Melody: **"Hey Serena."

_(Serena smiled back. Lina was surprised at Serena's reaction. She thought Serena would be mad. Lina felt mad, because she knew that Melody was the one that Darien traded Serena for. She was furious that she even had the guts to talk to Serena. Melody then looked at Lina and smiled.)_

**Melody: **"Hello."

_(Lina didn't reply and turned away.)_

**Serena: **"Where are you going?"

**Melody: **"Uhm…I don't really know actually…hmm would you like to take a walk with me? There's something I want to talk to you about."

_(Serena's heart skipped a beat. She had an idea of maybe what she wanted to talk about. Lina suddenly interrupted)_

**Lina:** "Actually, we were just going home.."

_(Serena then interrupted her)_

**Serena: **"It's okay Lina. I'll take a walk with Melody. Don't worry."

**Lina: **"But Serena…"

**Serena: **"I'll be okay. I promise. You can go home and rest. We can't skip school tomorrow."

_(Serena smiled at Lina. Lina stood there with a shocked expression)_

**Lina: **"Okay…take care Serena."

_(Serena smiled)_

**Serena: **"I will"

_(Lina looked at Melody. Melody smiled. Lina turned away and began to walk.)_

**Scene 6**

_(Darien was walking back home. He hung his head in embarrassment)_

**Darien:**_"I don't understand…why did Melody leave so suddenly…does she know that I may have feelings for her? Is that why she was surprised? Is she afraid that Serena might get mad at her? Does she maybe feel the same way about me? _Geez Darien, you really are a heartbreaker…what am I going to do now?"

_(Suddenly Darien felt a bad vibe. He stopped and heard a voice calling out to him)_

**Voice: **"Prince Darien…"

_(Darien turned around looking for the voice)_

**Darien: **"Who are you?"

**Voice: **"Darien…you must not abandon your kingdom. You cannot abandon your princess and daughter."

**Darien: **"I am not abandoning my kingdom…I'm just confused."

**Voice: **"You are not confused. You're heart is set on only one person, the woman that captured your eye the moment you met. Your heart already chose its destiny long ago. Remember the Moon Kingdom."

_(At that moment Darien was transferred back in time to the Moon Palace where he first met Serena.)_

**Darien: **"What is this?"

**Voice: **"Remember Darien, the night you met your princess."

_(Darien began to see the scene where he first met Princess Serenity)_

**Darien: **"I remember."

_(as he kept watching the scene, he smiled. The scene suddenly changed to the time when he first met Serena on earth.)_

**Voice: **"This is when you first met Serena here on earth after you all lost your memories of the Moon Kingdom. Do you remember how you two met?"

_(Darien watched the scene. He saw himself walking down the street. He looked across the street and saw Serena walking with Molly. He stopped and stared)_

**Darien: **"Of course. I remember seeing her for the first time. It was a day before I actually talked to her."

**Voice: **"Remember how you felt when you first saw her?"

_(Darien smiled)_

**Darien: **"Yes…I felt this warmth when I saw her smile. I thought she was a silly girl."

_(the scene then changed to the time Serena saved him from Queen Beryl. It then changed to the time she saved him from the Doom Tree, from Fiore and from Neherenia and Galaxia. Darien began to recall those moments)_

**Darien: **'All of these times…she saved me…she risked her life for me."

**Voice: **"You also saved her."

_(The scene then changed the times Darien saved her. The time when he went in front of her to protect her from Queen Beryl's crystal, the time when he stood in front of her to protect her from Fiore killing her, and the times he stood by her to fight.)_

**Voice: **"Why did you save her Darien?"

_(Darien kept looking at the scenes in awe. He then lowered his head)_

**Darien: **"Because she is the most important person to me…she saved me from my loneliness."

**Voice: **"Look, Darien."

_(Darien looked up. There was a scene of him, Serena, and Rini together. They were smiling and looked happy. All of the Sailor Scouts were behind them smiling too; Darien began to get teary eyed)_

**Voice: **"Are you sure you want to give that up?"

_(Darien looked down and a tear ran down his cheek)_

**Darien: **"I don't know…I'm still confused…"

**Voice:** "Think about it Darien…make your decision before it's too late."

_(all of a sudden everything went back to normal. Darien looked around and was back on the streets of Tokyo.)_

**Darien: **"Who was that?"

_(Suddenly a vision came through his mind. it was Sailor Moon and Sailor Harmony trapped in a crystal. He suddenly started to run)_

**Darien: **_"Serena is in danger…I have to find her."_

_(Darien was running looking for Serena.)_

**Scene 7**

_(Lina and Artemis were walking through park. It was getting dark.)_

**Lina: **"I don't like Melody at all."

**Artemis: **"Yes, I noticed by the way you looked at her."

**Lina: **"Well, if she is the one that Darien is in love with now…that means she is the one who is going to become Neo Queen of Tokyo."

**Artemis: **"Yes that is true, but we need to accept it."

**Lina: **"How can we accept it when she is the one taking Serena's place?"

**Artemis:** "But this isn't about Serena, it's about the future of this planet. How do you think Serena will feel if we don't save this planet?"

_(Lina lowered her head)_

**Lina: **"I guess you're right."

_(Artemis smiled)_

**Artemis: **"Of course I am."  
_(Lina looked up at Artemis and smiled. Suddenly she heard a familiar woman's voice.)_

**Voice: **"Long time no see Lina."

_(Lina looked around)_

**Lina: **"Who is it? This voice sounds familiar."

_(Artemis and Lina looked around. Suddenly Amy appeared.)_

**Lina: **"Amy!"

**Artemis: **"Be careful Lina! It may be a trap."

_(Amy smiled at Artemis)_

**Amy: **"Hello Artemis."

_(Lina ran over to Amy)_

**Lina: **"Amy! You're back!"

_(Artemis ran in front of her)_

**Artemis:** "No Lina!"

_(Amy evilly smiled and attacked Lina with a shock but it hit Artemis instead. Lina stopped and ran over to Artemis who was lying still on the ground.)_

**Lina: **"Artemis!"

_(Lina picked up Artemis)_

**Lina: **"Artemis! Are you alright?"

_(Artemis weakly replied)_

**Artemis:** "Y-yes. Lina transform!"

**Lina: **"Right!"

_(Lina put Artemis down)_

**Lina: **"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

_(Lina transformed into Sailor Venus.)_

**Sailor Venus: **"Amy! It's me!"

_(Amy evilly smiled and attacked her again. Sailor Venus dodged it.)_

**Sailor Venus: **"VENUS…LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

_(Sailor Venus attacked but Amy dodged it and sent it back. It hit Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus fell to the ground)_

**Artemis:** "SAILOR VENUS!"

_(Sailor Venus was on the ground. She began to weakly stand up. Amy shocked Sailor Venus)_

**Artemis: **"LINA!"

_(Sailor Venus smiled at Artemis)_

**Sailor Venus:** "Artemis…apologize to Serena for me…"

_(Sailor Venus fainted)_

**Artemis: **"Lina! No!"

_(Sailor Venus began disappear)_

**Artemis: **"Lina!"

_(Sailor Venus disappeared from the ground and reappeared in Amy's arms)_

**Artemis: **"Amy! Give her back…she's your friend remember!"

_(Amy smiled and shocked Artemis. Artemis fell to the ground and fainted. Amy disappeared with Sailor Venus)_

**Scene 8**

_(Darien was running around looking for Serena)_

**Darien: **_"I have to find Serena. She might be in danger."_

**Scene 9**

_(Serena and Melody were walking through the park. There was an awkward silence. Suddenly Serena broke the ice)_

**Serena: **"Uhm…what did you want to talk about Melody?"

_(Melody looked at Serena)_

**Melody: **"Right…uhm it's about Darien."

_(Serena lowered her head)_

**Serena: **"Oh…"

**Melody: **"You love him don't you?"

_(Serena looked surprised and looked at her.)_

**Serena: **"Uhm…I'm not really sure…"

**Melody: **"What do you mean? What happened?"

**Serena: **"Melody, I don't mean to be rude, but I really don't think that—"

_(Serena suddenly stopped. She spotted Artemis on the ground Serena ran over to him.)_

**Serena: **"Artemis! Artemis what happened to you?"

_(Artemis spoke softly and weakly)_

**Artemis: **"Serena…they…they took Lina."

_(Serena got up.)_

**Serena: **"No…no…NO!"

_(Melody ran over to Serena)_

**Melody: **"Serena! What's wrong?"

_(Serena began to cry)_

**Serena: **"My friend…she's in danger…you have to go home Melody."

_(Melody looked surprised. Suddenly they heard heavy footsteps. Serena and Melody turned to look who it was. It was Darien)_

**Serena: **"Darien?"

**Darien: **"Serena…I finally found you."

**Serena: **"Me?"

_(Darien looked over at Melody.)_

**Darien: **"Oh…hi Melody."

_(Serena dropped her head.)_

**Melody: **"Hello Darien."

_(Darien looked over at Serena)_

**Darien: **"Serena…we have to talk."

_(Serena nodded)_

**Scene 10**

_(Hotaru, Michelle, Amara, and Trista were waiting for Rini outside of her house. Rini was walking up the steps when she saw them)_

**Rini: **"Oh, Michelle, Amara, Trista, Hotaru. What are you doing here?"

**Amara: **"Hey little one. We're here waiting for you."

**Rini: **"Oh."

**Hotaru: **"We need to talk Rini."

_(Rini looked surprised.)_

**Rini: **"Okay."

**Scene 11**

_(Lita was at her house cooking when her Sailor watch began to ring)_

**Lita: **"Hm?"

_(Lita went over to answer it.)_

**Lita: **"Lita here. What's up?"

_(It was Michelle on the other end)_

**Michelle **"Lita, we sense Serena's in trouble right now."

**Lita: **"Alright! I'll be right there."

**Scene 12**

_(Serena, Melody, and Darien were standing at the park.)_

**Darien: **"Serena…you may be in danger."

**Serena: **"No, Lina is in danger…we have to help her."

_(Suddenly they heard running footsteps. It was Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn. Sailor Mini Moon ran over to Serena.)_

**Sailor Mini Moon: **"Serena!"

**Serena: **"Sailor Mini Moon."

**Sailor Mini Moon: **"Serena! I saw it!"

**Serena: **"Saw what Mini Moon?"

**Sailor Mini Moon: **"They're after you and Sailor Harmony!"

**Serena:** "What are you saying?"

_(Suddenly Ryo appears in the sky)_

**Ryo: **"Well well well. I see the little brat saw our plan."

_(Everyone turned and looked at Ryo)_

**Serena:** "What do you want?"

_(Lucifa then appeared beside Ryo)_

**Lucifa: **"Didn't you hear the little pest? We're after you, my dear."

_(All of the Sailor Scouts stood in front of Serena.)_

**Sailor Jupiter: **"We will never let you take her"

**Sailor Mini Moon: **"That's right. You have to go through us first."

_(Melody stood there watching. Serena began to think)_

**Serena: **_"I can't transform in front of Melody or she will find out I'm Sailor Moon."_

**Lucifa: **"Alright little brat. Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, finish them."

_(Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury appeared.)_

**Ryo: **"Good bye Sailor Brats."

_(Ryo and Lucifa disappeared)_

**Darien: **"Melody! You have to get out of here!"

_(Melody looked at Darien)_

**Melody: **"Ah uhm okay. _I can't help them…not now…"_

_(Melody began to turn away when Sailor Mercury was about to attack her. When Sailor Mini Moon saw this she ran over to Melody.)_

**Sailor Mini Moon: **"Melody! Watch out!"

_(Melody turned and saw Sailor Mini Moon running to her. Serena yelled out to Sailor Mini Moon)_

**Serena: **"Mini Moon!"

_(Sailor Mercury attacked and shocked Sailor Mini Moon. Melody ran over Sailor Mini Moon. Sailor Mini Moon fell to the ground.)_

**Melody:** "No! Sailor Mini Moon!"

_(Serena ran over to Sailor Mini Moon. Melody began to cry.)_

**Sailor Uranus: **"URANUS…WORLD SHAKING!"

_(Serena called out to Sailor Uranus.)_

**Serena: **"No Sailor Uranus! Don't hurt them."

_(Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury dodged Sailor Uranus' attack. Melody was holding Sailor Mini Moon in her arms. Sailor Mini Moon was hurt and weak. She couldn't move or speak. She was unconscious.)_

**Melody:** "Mini Moon, wake up."

_(Melody was crying. Serena looked at them.)_

**Melody: **"Serena, she won't wake up."

_(Serena began to get teary eyed. She then looked over at Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury.)_

**Serena:** "Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, why are you doing this? Sailor Mini Moon is your friend."

**Sailor Mars: **"She is not our friend."

_(Serena began to cry)_

**Serena: **"Please, don't do this."

**Sailor Mercury: **"Does it hurt?"

**Serena:** "Huh?"

_(Sailor Mars evilly smiled.)_

**Sailor Mars:** "I think it does."

_(Melody then began to scream)_

**Melody: **"No! Sailor Mini Moon!"

_(They all looked over at Melody. Sailor Mini Moons' body was disappearing)_

**Serena: **"Sailor Mini Moon! Noo!"

_(Serena ran over to Melody. She took Sailor Mini Moon from her arms.)_

**Serena: **"Sailor Mini Moon, please don't go! You have to stay. You promised."

_(Darien kept staring. His eyes began to get watery. Everyone kept staring with sympathetic eyes)_

**Sailor Jupiter: **"Serena…"

_(Melody starred. She was still crying. Sailor Mini Moon disappeared from Serena's arms.)_

**Serena:** "What? No! Sailor Mini Moon!"

_(Sailor Mini Moon appeared in Sailor Mars 'arms. Serena looked up at them)_

**Serena: **"No please Mars, give her back."

**Sailor Mars: **"You want her? Come take her."

_(Sailor Mars disappeared)_

**Sailor Mercury: **"Don't worry; we'll take good care of her. Good bye, Serena."

_(Sailor Mercury disappeared)_

**Serena: **"No! Sailor Mini Moon!!"

_(Serena began to cry. It began to rain. Everyone kept starring at Serena with sympathetic eyes. Darien walked over to Serena.)_

**Darien: **"Serena…"

_(Sailor Uranus turned over look at Melody and became angry.)_

**Sailor Uranus: **"This is all your fault."

_(Melody looked up with tears in her eyes. Serena looked at her but didn't say anything.)_

**Darien: **"Uranus, you can't say that to her. Melody has nothing to do with this."

**Sailor Neptune:** "Don't defend her!"

**Sailor Jupiter: **"Darien, they took Sailor Mini Moon!"

_(Serena was looking over at Darien and Melody. Melody was in tears and Darien was holding her)_

**Serena: **_"This is the future. Even if Melody doesn't know that she is going to be the future Neo Queen of Tokyo, she tried to act against our enemies."_

_(Serena then remembered how Sailor Mini Moon defended Melody when Sailor Mercury attacked which caused her to get hurt instead. She then remembered how Melody began to cry.)_

**Serena:** _"Without knowing she cried for Sailor Mini Moon. It was already her instinct."_

**Sailor Saturn:** "Sailor Mini Moon is in danger. We have to go save her. We can't argue now."

**Sailor Pluto: **"Saturn is right."

**Serena:** "Melody…"

_(Melody looked up at Serena)_

**Serena: **"Thank you…for trying to save Sailor Mini Moon…Mini Moon is my important friend…she and the Sailor Scouts are always trying to protect me and all the other members of this planet. They are important people to this planet."

_(Melody just starred. She then got up.)_

**Melody: **"I'm sorry…Serena…"

_(Serena looked at her. Sailor Saturn then gasped.)_

**Sailor Saturn: **"Sailor Pluto…"

_(Sailor Pluto and the rest of the Sailor Scouts looked at Sailor Saturn)_

**Sailor Pluto: **"What is it Sailor Saturn?"

**Sailor Saturn: **"It's her…she's the one…"

_(They all turned to look at Melody. Melody closed her eyes. Darien and Serena starred)_

**Melody: **"PEACEFUL UNIVERSAL POWER!"

_(Melody began to rise from the ground and flashing lights surrounded her. Everyone starred in shock)_

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thank you.


	9. Genesis

**Scene 1**

**Melody: **"PEACEFUL UNIVERSAL POWER!"

_(Melody began to rise from the ground. Flashing lights surrounded her. Everyone starred in shock)_

**Serena: **"Melody…"

_(Melody's school uniform disappeared. A sparkling baby blue and silver sailor scout suit appeared. She opened her eyes and a long staff with an orb on top appeared on her hand.)_

**Darien: **"It can't be…Melody is…"

**Serena: **"Sailor Harmony?"

_(Melody finished transforming into Sailor Harmony.)_

**Sailor Jupiter: **"She's the one?"

_(Sailor Harmony walked over to Darien, who was starring in shock. Everyone watched)_

**Darien: **"Melody…you're Sailor Harmony."

**Sailor Harmony: **"Yes…"

**Serena: **"Sailor Harmony."

_(Sailor Harmony turned to Serena)_

**Serena:** "Melody…Sailor Harmony…they're after you!"

**Sailor Harmony: **"Yes…I know…Sailor Moon."

_(Serena starred in shock)_

**Serena: **"You knew?"

**Sailor Harmony: **"Yes."

**Serena: **"For how long?"

**Sailor Harmony: **"Since the day you saved Melody. I was the one who lent Sailor Mini Moon the power."

**Sailor Jupiter: **"So then…that means…you…are…"

**Sailor Neptune: **"Our future Neo Queen?"

_(Sailor Uranus became angry)_

**Sailor Uranus: **"No! You cannot take away Neo Queen Serenity's throne! Go back to where you came from!"

**Sailor Jupiter: **"You deceived us!"

_(Sailor Harmony walked over to Serena)_

**Sailor Harmony: **"Serena…"

_(Serena starred at her. Sailor Harmony reached over and touched Serena's Silver Crystal)_

**Sailor Uranus: **"What are you doing? You can't take that from her!"

_(Sailor Uranus was about to attack when Sailor Saturn stopped her)_

**Sailor Saturn: **"Wait!"

**Sailor Uranus: **"What? She is trying to take the Silver Crystal!"

**Sailor Saturn: **"We were wrong."

**Sailor Neptune: **"What do you mean we were wrong?"

**Sailor Pluto: **"I see now…Sailor Harmony isn't going to steal the throne."

**Sailor Jupiter: **"Look!"

_(Silver light was shinning from Sailor Harmony and Serena. It expanded and covered Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, and Darien.)_

**Sailor Neptune: **"What's going on?"

_(They suddenly heard a voice of a woman.)_

**Voice: **"Princess Serena. Prince Darien. Sailor Scouts…let me show you all the story of how this universe came to be."

**Darien: **"I know this voice. It's Melody's, Sailor Harmony's voice."

_(Serena, Darien, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn were all transferred back in time. It was pitch black)_

**Scene 2**

_(Serena, Darien, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn were standing somewhere where it was pitch black)_

**Sailor Jupiter: **"Where are we?"

_(They then heard Sailor Harmony's voice.)_

_(Start of Sailor Harmony's story)_

**Sailor Harmony: **"This is how the Universe looked before time and life. It was just pitch black. There was absolutely nothing."

_(A light was shinning in the pitch darkness. Serena noticed it)_

**Serena: **"Look, there's a light."

**Sailor Harmony: **"That is the light of Queen Celeste."

**Darien:** "Queen Celeste?"

**Sailor Harmony: **"Yes, Queen Celeste was the queen and creator of the universe."

**Serena: **"The creator?"

_(Serena, Darien, and the Sailor Scouts all kept looking. They were finally able to make out the face of Queen Celeste. She had long silver hair. Her eyes were blue, and she had perfect full pink lips. She was wearing a beautiful white gown.)_

_(Queen Celeste held her hands together. Suddenly a flashing red orange orb grew from her hands. It grew bigger and bigger. She let it go, and the red orange sphere floated in the air. she then held out her hands out again, and 9 other spheres grew from her hands, but not as big as the red orange sphere. She let them go, and they all floated around the red orange sphere.)_

_(Serena, Darien, and the Sailor Scouts all starred in awe.)_

**Sailor Uranus: **"That…that is our universe?"

**Sailor Neptune: **"That's our galaxy. That's the sun."

**Sailor Pluto: **"And those are our planets."

**Sailor Harmony: **"Correct."

**Serena: **"How beautiful."

_(Everyone kept looking at Queen Celestel. Queen Celeste was walking around. She liked what she created so far. She looked at it from every angle.)_

_(Queen Celestel began to speak.)_

_**Queen Celeste: **__"It's perfect…but there seems to be something missing."_

_(Queen Celeste looked around)_

_**Queen Celeste:**__"I know."_

_(Queen Celeste closed her eyes and held her hands to her heart. Her hands and her heart began to glow. She then opened her eyes, and opened her hands. There were millions of tiny sparkles in the palms of her hands. She then blew them, and they scattered all over.)_

**Sailor Saturn: **"Stars?"

**Sailor Harmony: **"Yes. She created them with every happiness she had."

**Darien: **"That's right. Stars are born from peoples' happiness."

**Sailor Harmony: **"You remembered my Prince."

_(As Serena heard that, she dropped her head. Darien ignored it.)_

**Sailor Saturn: **"What is she making now?"

_(Everyone turned to look at Queen Celeste)_

_(Queen Celeste grabbed a little bit of the dirt from one of the spheres she created. With it, she began to sculpt a shape. As she finished, everyone thought it was a doll. Queen Celeste then breathed on it and it came to life. It was a beautiful lady light skin and light pink hair. She was wearing along white dress. She looked familiar to everyone. Serena gasped.)_

**Sailor Jupiter: **"Queen Serenity?"

**Serena: **"Mother?"

**Sailor Harmony: **"Yes Serena. That is your mother."

_(Queen Celeste began to speak to Queen Serenity)_

_**Queen Celeste: **__"Hello my dear."_

_**Queen Serenity: **__"Who are you? Who am I? Where are we?"_

_**Queen Celeste: **__"I am Queen Celeste. You are Serenity. I have just given you the gift of life. You are made from the dirt of this sphere over here."_

_(Queen Celestial pointed to a gray sphere. Queen Serenity looked at it and gasped)_

_**Queen Serenity: **__"It's very pretty."_

_**Queen Celeste: **__"I'm glad you think so too, because it's yours. It's your home."_

_(Queen Serenity gasped)_

_**Queen Serenity: **__"Mine? My home?"_

_**Queen Celeste: **__"Yes, Serenity. You will live here and make a beautiful kingdom out of it. You will be known as Queen Serenity of the Moon."_

_**Queen Serenity: **__"The Moon…"_

_(Queen Serenity looked over at Queen Celeste and smiled)_

_**Queen Serenity: **__"I will do my best. Thank you."_

_(Queen Serenity then descended into the moon.)_

_(Everyone was shocked.)_

**Sailor Jupiter: **"So that is the story of how the Universe was made?"

_(Everyone went back to the present. They were back at the park.)_

**Serena: **"But what about the rest of the planets?"

**Sailor Jupiter: **"Yeah, I didn't see planet earth."

_(Sailor Harmony smiled)_

**Sailor Harmony: **"That is a different story."

**Serena: **"A different story?"

_(Sailor Harmony closed her eyes and raised her staff.)_

_(Everyone was transported back in time.)_

**Scene 3**

_(Everyone was transported back in time where Queen Celeste was watching Queen Serenity build her Moon Kingdom.)_

_(Queen Celeste smiled. A little girl then came running)_

**Girl: **"Momma Celeste!"

_(Queen Celeste turned around and smiled. A young girl around the age of 5 ran to Queen Celestial. She had brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a sparkling baby blue dress.)_

**Queen Celeste: **"Hey there Princess."

_(The little girl jumped into her arms)_

**Girl: **"Momma Celeste, look at what I have."

**Queen Celeste: **"Let me see Princess."

_(The little girl opened her hand. Inside she held a black sphere. Queen Celeste became surprised and frightened)_

**Queen Celeste: **"Where did you get this?"

**Girl: **"From a man."

_(Queen Celeste took it away from her. A man's voice suddenly spoke)_

**Voice: **"Aww sister, why don't you let her play with it?  
_(Queen Celeste turned around and from the darkness stepped out a man in a black robe. Queen Celeste quickly grabbed the little girl in her arms)_

**Queen Celeste: **"Shadow, what are you doing here?"

**Shadow: **"I came to visit my dear Sister. Why did you leave me Celeste? Are you afraid of me?"

**Queen Celeste: **"I am not afraid of you Shadow. Now leave before—"

**Shadow: **"Before what? What are you going to do?"

**Queen Celeste: **"Don't provoke me Shadow, I will use my power to destroy you if I have to."

_(Shadow looked over at the Universe. He smiled)_

**Shadow: **"What is this that you have created?"

**Queen Celeste: **"It's not your business."

**Shadow: **"It's very beautiful. Let me help you out with it."

**Queen Celeste: **"Never! I know you're intentions very well Shadow, you want to destroy everything I create. You are filled with jealousy and hatred. And this universe that I have created will be built on love and peace. I will never let you destroy it. So leave now before I destroy you."

**Shadow: **"You won't ever dare to destroy anyone especially not your own brother will you?"

**Queen Celeste: **"Don't provoke me. And take this black pearl away from here."

_(Queen Celeste took the black sphere from the little girl and handed it to Shadow)_

**Shadow: **"You won't get rid of me that easily, Celeste. When I see something I like, I take it, and I like what you have created."

**Queen Celeste: **"Don't you dare!"

_(Shadow smiled and walked away)_

**Shadow: **"Good bye my sister."

_(Queen Celeste watched with an angry face as he walked away. When he was gone she turned to look at the little girl she was still holding. The little girl looked at her confused)_

**Queen Celeste: **"I'm sorry Princess that you had to see this."

**Girl: **"Who was that Momma Celeste?"

**Queen Celeste: **"That was my brother, Shadow."

**Girl: **"Why is he so mean to you? He wants to steal your creation."

**Queen Celeste: **"Don't worry Princess, that won't happen."

_(Queen Celeste put the little girl down. The little girl smiled)_

**Scene 4**

_(Queen Serenity was walking around her palace when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. She went over to answer it. There at the door was Queen Celeste and a young teenage girl.)_

**Queen Serenity: **"Queen Celeste, Princess, I'm so glad you came."

_(The teenage girl was about 16 years old. She had long brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. She was the little girl Queen Celeste held in her arms about 9 years ago. She has grown up already. She smiled at Queen Serenity)_

**Girl: **"It's nice to see you Queen Serenity."

**Queen Celeste: **"Thank you for inviting us over Queen Serenity."

**Queen Serenity: **"Please come in."

_(Queen Celeste and the teenage girl came in.)_

**Queen Serenity: **"We will have tea in the garden."

_(They all began to walk through the halls of the Moon Palace. After a couple of minutes, they reached the garden. The garden was huge. There was a fountain in the middle and it was surrounded with flowers.)_

**Girl: **"These flowers, they're beautiful. They look like stars."

**Queen Serenity: **"Yes, Queen Celeste created them for me."

_(the girl turned around and looked at Queen Celestial)_

**Girl: **"You created these, Mother?"

**Queen Celeste: **"Yes."

_(the girl was admiring each flower closely, until she came across one that was withering away. She turned around)_

**Girl: **"Oh no! This one seems to be dying."

_(Queen Celeste smiled)_

**Queen Celeste: **"Why don't you try reviving it Princess?"

_(The girl looked at her in confusion)_

**Girl: **"Me?"

**Queen Celeste: **"Yes. You posses the same powers as I do, and you are already old enough to use them. Go ahead, try it."

_(the girl turned to the flower.)_

**Girl: **"How do I do it Mother?"

**Queen Celeste: **"Hold it with your hands. Close your eyes, and concentrate on wanting it live. Then go ahead and give it a gentle blow."

_(the girl held the flower in her hands. She closed her eyes and after a couple of seconds she gently blew on it. The flower slowly began to bloom again. The girl opened her eyes and saw the flower bloom. She smiled and turned to Queen Celeste.)_

**Girl: **"Look Mother! I did it! It bloomed again!"

_(Queen Celeste smiled. Queen Serenity smiled too)_

**Queen Celeste: **"Good job Princess."

**Queen Serenity: **"Thank you, Princess. For reviving my flower."

_(the girl smiled widely. She then starred at the flower. She felt great happiness. Queen Serenity turned to speak to Queen Celeste)_

**Queen Serenity: **"She's progressing very well."

**Queen Celeste: **"Yes, she is. I'm very proud of her, and love her with all my heart. She is my joy. Even if I created her out of dirt and stars, my breath runs through her body. I love her as if she were my own daughter."

_(Queen Serenity turned to look at the girl)_

**Queen Serenity: **"It must be beautiful to have a daughter. You are very lucky to have the power to create a life."

_(Queen Celeste turned and looked at Queen Serenity)_

**Queen Celeste: **"Serenity, would you like to have a daughter?"

**Queen Serenity: **"Honestly my queen, yes, I would like to. But I don't posses your power, so I cannot create a life."

_(Queen Celeste smiled at Queen Serenity)_

**Queen Celeste: **"Don't give up hope. Anything is possible."  
_(Queen Serenity looked at Queen Celeste with a confused look)_

**Queen Serenity: **"What do you mean?"

_(Queen Celeste giggled. At that moment the butler came in)_

**Butler: **"The tea is ready your highness."

**Queen Serenity: **"Oh, thank you."

_(Queen Celeste called out to the girl)_

**Queen Celeste: **"The tea is ready Princess."

_(The girl turned around and smiled)_

**Girl: **"Okay."

_(The girl walked away and joined Queen Celeste and Queen Serenity.)_

**Scene 5**

_(Sailor Moon and everyone else was transported back to modern time Tokyo.)_

**Sailor Jupiter:** "Hey, we're back on earth."

**Sailor Neptune: **"Where's Sailor Harmony."

_(Everyone looked around. A shinning light forms from the sky)_

**Sailor Moon:** "Hey look"

_(Sailor Harmony appears with and begins to descend)_

**Sailor Moon: **"What happened to Queen Celeste? Is she still alive? Who is that Princess?"

**Sailor Jupiter: **"Is she the Princess the enemy is looking for?"

_(Sailor Harmony looks at Sailor Moon)_

**Sailor Harmony: **"Listen Sailor Moon, I cannot tell you everything yet."

**Sailor Moon: **"Why not? I'm still confused."

**Sailor Harmony: **"Sailor Moon, Sailor Scouts, you all have to trust me. We first need to get Sailor Mini Moon, and the rest of the Sailor Scouts back, and there is only one way to do that…I have to go to the enemy myself."

**Darien: **"Sailor Harmony! You can't do that, they may take you as well!"

**Sailor Moon: **"He's right, it's too dangerous to go on your own, we can all go."

_(Sailor Uranus was still a bit suspicious of Sailor Harmony)_

**Sailor Uranus: **"Just because you showed us a bit of the past doesn't explain exactly who you are. How do we know that you aren't an enemy to and just want to set us up?"  
**Sailor Neptune:** "She has a point! There are still so many questions unanswered."

_(Sailor Harmony looked at them and walked towards them)_

**Sailor Harmony: **"You two are as stubborn as you ever."

_(Sailor Harmony smiled)_

**Sailor Harmony: **"I understand you don't want to trust me, but I cannot tell you everything right now. Not until Sailor Mini Moon and the rest of your friends are rescued. If I tell you now, it will only trigger the enemy and soon attack."

_(Sailor Saturn walked towards Sailor Harmony)_

**Sailor Pluto: **"Sailor Saturn?"

_(Sailor Saturn stood in front of Sailor Harmony and looked into her eyes. Sailor Harmony smiled at Sailor Saturn)_

**Sailor Saturn: **"I trust you. It is because of you that we are all alive."

_(Everyone looked at Sailor Saturn in confusion.)_

**Sailor Jupiter:** "What are you saying Sailor Saturn?"

_(Sailor Saturn turned to Sailor Jupiter)_

**Sailor Saturn: **"You need to have faith in her, just like you have faith in Sailor Moon."

_(Sailor Saturn turned to Sailor Harmony again and smiled at her)_

**Sailor Saturn: **"Don't worry, I trust you."

_(Sailor Harmony smiled softly and patted her head. She then turned to Sailor Moon.)_

**Sailor Harmony: **"Sailor Moon, I will show you the truth, because I have faith in you, and in your friends. You also need to have faith in me and everyone else…can you trust me?"

_(Sailor Moon looked at everyone. She then turned to Darien, Darien was smiling at her and nodded. Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Harmony)_

**Sailor Moon: **"I trust you Sailor Harmony."

_(Sailor Harmony smiled)_

**Sailor Harmony: **"Thank you."

_(Sailor Harmony raised her staff to the sky. A bright light from the sky connected with the orb in her staff and grew bigger until it surrounded Sailor Moon, Darien and the rest of the scouts. They were then transported into outer space.)_

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long to update a chapter. I just have been verrrryyyy busy and kept putting it off. But anyways, it's finally here. I know that there are less scenes, but the scenes are also longer than usual, and well, I also wanted to leave you in suspense so you can all make some "educated guesses" on what will happen next ;). So I hope you all enjoyed, and well I would love to hear from you! The next chapter will not take long, I pinky promise!


End file.
